


Snow White and the Red Wolf

by cavendishtogopls



Series: WITCHCRAFT AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Semblances (RWBY), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Gaming, OOC, Remnant (RWBY), Slow Burn, This does not count as incest, Weiss and Ruby are very far away cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavendishtogopls/pseuds/cavendishtogopls
Summary: Weiss Schnee has been searching for something her whole life, born into the life of a Schnee heiress, even with access to all the pleasures in the world, she finds herself yearning for something she could not name. She ventures off to the little island of patch where she meets a wolf with the same eye color as her enigmatic neighbor, Ruby Rose.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: WITCHCRAFT AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652068
Comments: 169
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rate it mature for the next chapters. I'll update at least once a week.

Dark as the night and fleet of foot, the wolf raced under a Hunter's moon. She ran for the love of it, and she ran alone, through the grand tower of trees, the purple shadows of the forest, the magic of the night.

The wind from across the sea spewed across the pines, sent them singing songs of the ancients and spilling their scent onto the air. Small creatures with eyes that gleamed hid and watched the sleek black shape bullet through the lacy layer of mist that shimmered down the beaten path.

Ruby knew they were here, could smell them, hear the rapid beat of their blood. But she hunted nothing that night but the night itself. 

She had no pack, no mate but solitude. 

A restlessness lived in her that not even speed and freedom could quell. In her quest for peace, she haunted the forest, stalked the cliffs, circled the clearings, but nothing soothed or satisfied.

As the path rose more steeply and the trees began to thin, she slowed to a trot, scenting the air, something that had lured her out to the cliffs high above the restless Pacific. With powerful strides, she climbed the rocks, her silver eyes scanning, seeking.

There, at the topmost point where the waves crashed like cannon fire and the moon swam white and full, she raised her head and called. To sea, to sky, to night, to magic.

The howl echoed, spread, filled the night with both demand and question. With power as natural as breath. And the whispers that flickered back told her only that a change was coming. Endings, beginnings. Destiny. 

Her fate was waiting for her. 

Again, the rogue black wolf with silver eyes threw back her head and called . There was more and she would have it. Now, the Earth shook, and the water swirled. Far over the sea, a single spear of lightning broke the blackness with a blinding white flash. In its afterglow, for an instant, a heartbeat only, was the answer.

Love waits.

And magic trembled on the air, danced over the sea with a sound that might have been laughter. Tiny sparks of light skimmed over the surface, bobbing, twirling to spin into the star-strewn sky in a gilt cloud. The wolf watched, and she listened. Even when she turned back to the forest and its shadows, the answer trailed after her.

Love waits.

As the restlessness in her grew, beat with her heart, she shot down the path, powerful strides tearing the fog to ribbons. Now, her blood heated with the speed, and veering left, she broke through the trees toward the soft glow of lights. There the cabin stood sturdy, its windows shining with welcome. The whispers of the night fell quiet.

As she bounded up the steps, white smoke swirled, red light shimmered. And the wolf became a woman.

~*~

When Weiss Schnee got her first look at the cabin, she was filled with a sense of both relief and fear. Relief that she'd finally come to the end of the long drive from Atlas to this sheltered spot, on the coast of Vale. And fear for the exact same reason. 

She was here. She had done it. What next?

The practical thing of course was to get out of the four wheel drive, unlock the front door and give herself a tour of the place she intended to make home for the next three months. Unpack what belongings she'd brought with her. Make herself some tea. Take a hot shower. 

Yes, those were all practical, reasonable things to do, she told herself. And she sat exactly where she was, in the driver's seat of the two-week old Range Rover, her long, slender fingers gripping white-knuckled on the wheel. 

She was alone. Completely, absolutely alone.

It was what she wanted, what she needed. What she'd pushed herself to accomplish for months so that when the offer of the cabin had come across her desk at the SDC, she snatched it as if it were a tree limb and she'd been sinking in quicksand. Now that she had it, she couldn't even get out of the car.

"You're such a fool, Weiss." She whispered, leaning back, closing her eyes for a little bit. "Such a coward."

She sat, gathering her energies, a small, slenderly built woman with creamy skin that had lost its rosy sheen. Her hair was straight as rain and the color of freshly fallen snow. Now, she wore it pulled back, out of the way, in a thick braid that was coming loose. Her nose was small and sharp, her mouth small and delicate. Her eyes, tired now from hours of driving, were a deeper shade of icy blue, long lidded and tilted at the corners.

Elf's eyes, her father often said. And thinking of that, she felt tears welling up in them. She'd disappointed him, and her mother. The guilt of that weighed like a stone on her heart. She hadn't been able to explain, not clearly enough, not well enough, why she hadn't been capable of continuing on the path they'd so carefully cleared for her. Every step she'd taken on it had been a strain, as if every step had taken her farther and farther away from where she needed to be. What she needed to be.

So, she ran. Not in the actuality. She was much too reasonable to have run away like a thief in the night. She'd made specific plans, followed concrete steps, but under it all, she'd been fleeing from home, from career, from family. From the love that was smothering her as surely as if its hands had been clamped over her nose and mouth.

Here, she'd promised herself, she'd be able to breathe, to think, to decide. And maybe, just maybe, to understand what it was that kept her from being what everyone seemed to want her to be. If in the end she discovered she was wrong and everyone else was right, she was prepared to deal with it. But she would take these three months for herself.

She opened her eyes again, let herself look. And as she did, her muscles slowly relaxed. It was so beautiful, she realized. The grand majesty of trees of trees shooting up into the sky and the whistling in the wind, the two-story cabin tucked into a private glen, the silver flash of sun off the busy little stream that snaked to the west. The cabin itself gleamed dark gold in the sunlight. It's wood was smooth, its windows sparkled. The little covered porch looked perfect for sitting on lazy mornings or quiet evenings. From where she sat, she thought she could see the brave spears of spring bulbs testing the air. 

They'd find it chilly yet, she mused. Diana had warned her to buy flannel and to expect spring to come late to this little corner of the world. Well, she knew how to build a fire, she told herself, glancing at the stone chimney. One of her favorite spots in the Schnee Manor had been in the big sprawling living room, beside the hearth, with fire crackling against the damp chill of Atlas winter. She'd build one as soon as she was settled, she promised herself. To welcome herself to her new home.

Steadier, she opened the door, stepped out. Her heavy boots snapped a thick twig with a sound akin to a bullet. She pressed a hand to her heart, laughing a little. New boots for the city girl, she thought. Jingling the keys just to make noise, she walked to the cabin, up the two steps to the porch. She slipped the key she'd labeled front door into the lock and taking a slow breath, pushed the door open. And fell in love.

"Oh, would you look at this!" A smile lit her face as she stepped inside, circled. "Diana Cavendish, may the Gods bless you." 

The walls were the color of warmly toasted bread, framed in dark wood, accented with magical paintings her friend was friend was renowned for. The hearth was stone, scrubbed clean and laid with kindling and logs in welcome. Colorful rugs were scattered over the polished wood floor. The furnishings were simple, clean lines, with deep cushions that picked up those wonderful tones of emerald, sapphire and ruby. To complete the fairytale aspect, there were statues of dragons, wizards, bowls filled with stones or dried flowers, and sparkling geodes. Charmed, Weiss dashed up the stairs and hugged herself as she toured the two large rooms there.

One, full of light from a ring of windows, was obviously her friend's studio when she used the cabin. Canvases, paints and brushes were neatly stored, an easel stood empty, a smock hung, paint splattered, on a brass hook. Even here were pretty touches; fat white candles in silver holders, glass stars, a globe of smoky crystal. The bedroom thrilled her with it's huge canopy bed draped in white linen, the little fireplace to warm the room, the carved rosewood armoire. 

It felt peaceful, Weiss realized. Settled, content, welcoming. Yes, she could breathe here. She could think here. Anxious now to begin settling in, she hurried downstairs, out the door she'd left open to her SUV. She'd grabbed the first box from the cargo area, when the skin on the back of her neck prickled. Suddenly, her heart thundered in her chest, and her palms sprang with damp. She turned quickly, managed only one strangled gasp.

The wolf was pure black, with eyes like silver coins. And it stood on the edge of the trees, still as a statue carved from onyx. Watching her. She could do no more than stare while her pulse beat like fury. Why wasn't she screaming? She asked herself. Why wasn't she running? Why was she more surprised than afraid? Had she dreamt of this? Couldn't she catch the edge of some misty dream where the wolf would run through the mist toward her? Is that why she seemed so familiar, almost expected?

But that was ridiculous, Weiss had never seen a wolf outside of a zoo in her life. And given her rough childhood, she'd never been to the zoo that much. So she'd never seen a wolf who stared so patiently at her. Into her.

"Hello" she heard herself speak with a kind of dull shock and it followed with a nervous laugh. Then she blinked and the wolf was gone. For a moment, she swayed like a woman coming out of a trance. When she shook herself clear, she stared at the edge of the trees, searching for some movement, some shadow, some sign. But there was only silence.

"Imagining things again." She murmured, shifting the box, turning away. "If there was anything there, it was a dog. Just a dog."

Wolves were nocturnal. They didn't approach people in broad daylight, just stand and stare then vanish. From what Weiss could list off from the top of her head, they also travel in packs with an order of leadership to them. She'd look it up to be sure but it had been a dog. She was positive now. Diana hadn't mentioned neighbors or other cabins. And how odd, Weiss thought now that she hadn't asked about it. Well, there was a neighbor somewhere with a beautiful black dog. She imagined they could all keep out of each other's way. 

~*~  
The wolf watched from the shadows of the trees. Who was the woman? Ruby wondered. Why was the woman here? She moved quickly, a little nervously, tossing glances over her shoulder as she carried things from the car to the cabin. Ruby had scented her from half a mile away. Her fears, her excitement, her longings had all come to her. And brought her to her. 

Ruby's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Her teeth bared in challenge. She'd be damned if she'd take her. Damned if she'd let her change what she was or what she wanted. Sleek and silent, she turned away and vanished into the thick trees.  
~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss met. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that updates would be every Saturday so it won't overlap with my work. Thank you for reading.

Weiss built a fire, delighted when the logs crackled and caught. She unpacked systematically. There wasn't much really. Clothes, supplies. Most of the boxes she'd hauled in were filled with books. Books she couldn't live without, books she'd promised herself she'd make time to read. Books to study, books for pleasure. She'd grown up with a love of reading, of exploring worlds through words. And because of that great love, she often questioned her own dissatisfaction with her current profession.

It should have been the right goal, just as her parents always insisted. She had embraced her destiny of inheriting the Schnee Dust Company at such a young age, she could barely recall if she wanted to be anything else other than her father's perfect heiress. She embraced the responsibility and learned well and quickly under her father's guidance. She'd studied, taken her major and then her master's in Corporate Management. At twenty-seven, she'd already been Chief Operating Officer for nearly six years and is set to be the next CEO when her father steps down from the company. 

Weiss was good at it, she thought now as she sipped her coffee while standing before the blazing fire. She could recognize the strengths and weaknesses of her employees, hone in on them with a patience her father never had. Yet she dragged her feet on getting her doctorate. She woke each morning vaguely discontented and came home each evening unsatisfied. Because her heart had never been in it. 

When she'd tried to explain that to people who loved her, they'd been baffled. Her employees loved and respected her, the company, the board of directors valued her. Why wasn't she pursuing her degree, marrying Neptune, producing an heir, completing her nice, tidy life as she should? Why, indeed, she thought. Because the only answer she had for them and for herself, was in her heart. And brooding wasn't thinking, she reminded herself. She'd go for a walk, get a sense of where she was. She wanted to see the cliffs Diana had told her of. 

She locked the door out of habit, then drew in a deep gulp of air that tasted of pine and sea. In her mind, she could see the quick sketch Diana had drawn her of the cabin, the forest, the cliffs. Ignoring her nerves, she stepped onto the path and headed due west. She'd never lived outside of the city. Growing up in Atlas hadn't prepared her for the vastness of the Vale forests, its smells, its sounds. Even so, her nerves began to fade into wonder.

It was like a book, a gorgeously rich story full of color and texture. The giant Douglas firs towered over her, their bushy branches letting the sun splatter into a shifting, luminous, gilded green light nearly the color of the miss that grew so thick and soft on the ground. The trees chilled the air with their shade, scented it with their fragrance. The forest floor was soft with shed needled and ripe with the tang of sap. At their bases, fern grew thick and green, some thin and sharp as swords, others lacy as fans. Like fairies, she thought in a moment's fancy, who only danced at night. The stream bubbled along, skimming over rocks worn round and smooth, tumbling down a little rise with a sudden rush of white water that looked impossibly pure and cold. She followed the wind of it, relaxed with its music. 

There was a bend up ahead, she thought idly and around the corner there would be a stump of an old tree on the left that looked like an old man's worn face. Foxglove grew there, and in the summer it would grow tall and pale purple. It was a good place to sit, that stump, and watch the forest come to life around you. She stopped when she came to it, staring blankly at the gnarled bark that did indeed look like an old man's face. How had she known this would be here? She wondered, rubbing the heel of her hand on her suddenly speeding heart. It wasn't on Diana's sketch, so how had she known?

"Because Diana mentioned it. She told me about it, that's all. It's just the sort of fanciful thing she'd tell me and I'd forget about." But Weiss didn't sit, didn't wait for the forest to come to life. It already felt alive. Enchanted, she thought, and managed to smile. The enchanted woods every girl dreams of, where the fairies dance and the prince waits to rescue her from the jealous hag or the evil wizard. 

There was nothing to fear here. The woods were hers as long as she wanted. There was no one to shake their heads indulgently if her mind wandered toward fairytales and the foolish like. Her dreams were her own as well. If she had a dream or a story to tell to a young girl, Weiss decided it would be about the enchanted forest and the maide who wandered it, searching through the green light and greener shadow for her one true love. A faerie under a spell, Weiss thought, and trapped in the sleek, beautiful form, of a black wolf. Until the princess came and freed her with her courage, her wit and with her love.

Weiss sighed once, wishing she had a talent for the details of telling stories. She wasn't bad at themes, she mused, but she could never figure out how to turn a theme into an engaging tale. So, she read instead and admired those who could. 

She heard the sea, like an echo of a memory and turned unerringly onto the left fork of the path. What begun as a whisper became a roar and she started to hurry, was nearly running by the time she burst out of the trees and saw the cliffs. Her boots clattered as she climbed up the rocks. The wind kicked and tore what was left of her braid loose so that her hair flew wild and free. Snow white hair cascading down her back. Her laughter rang out, full of delight as she came breathlessly to the top of the rise. 

It was without a doubt the most magnificent sight she'd ever seen. Miles of blue ocean, hemmed with fuming white waves that threw themselves in fury against the rocks below. The afternoon sun showered over it, sprinkling jewels onto that undulating mat of blue. She could see boats in the distance, riding the waves, and a small forested island rising out of the sea like a bunched fist. Gleaming black mussels clung to the rocks below her and as she looked closer, she saw thorny brown sticks of a bird's nest tucked into a crevice. On impulse she got down, bellied out and was rewarded by a glimpse of eggs. Pillowing her chin on her hands, she watched the water until the boats sailed away, until the sea was empty and the shadows grew long.

She pushed up, sat back on her heels and lifted her face to the sky. "And that is the first time in too long that I've done nothing at all for an afternoon." She let out a long, contented breath. "It was glorious." 

She rose, stretched her arms high, turned. And nearly stumbled over the edge of the cliff. Weiss would have fallen if She hadn't moved quickly, so quickly Weiss had no sense of her moving at all. But soft hands closed firmly over her arms and pulled her to safe ground. 

"Steady" She said and it was more an order than a suggestion. 

The woman might've been some kind of huntress in any woman's imagination. Or a dark angel in Weiss' most secret dreams. Her hair was black as a moonless night with blood red hue tips, framing a face lightly gilded by the sun. A face of sharp, delicate yet strong features. A smiling mouth, she was the epitome of a haunting feminine beauty. 

She was tall. Weiss had only a sense of height as her head reeled. For she had the eyes of the wolf she'd thought she'd seen— shining silver, unblinking and intense, under arched brows as black as her hair. They stared directly into hers, making the blood rush hot through her veins. Weiss felt the strength of her hands as she'd yet to release her, thought she saw both impatience and curiosity over her gorgeous face. But she might've been wrong because she continued to stare and say nothing. 

"I was- you startled me. I didn't hear you. You were just there." Weiss nearly winced as she heard herself ramble. 

Which was her own fault, Ruby decides. She could have made her aware of her presence gradually. But something about the way she'd been lying on the rocks, gazing out at nothing with a half smile on her face had muddled her mind.

"You didn't hear me because you were daydreaming." Ruby arched one sweeping black eyebrow. "And talking to yourself."

"Oh. It's a bad habit of mine, talking to myself. Nervous habit."

"Why are you nervous?" She tilted her head curiously, Weiss almost melts on the spot. 

"I'm not—I wasn't." God, she'd tremble in a moment if Ruby didn't let her go. It had been a long, long time since she'd been this close to another person other than Neptune. And much too long since she'd felt any kind of response to one. She'd never experienced a reaction this strong, this violent or this disorienting and put that down to nearly tumbling over a cliff.

"You weren't." Ruby skimmed her hands down to her wrists, felt the jittery bump of her pulse. "Now, you are." 

"You startled me, as I said." It was an effort but she glanced over her shoulder and down. "And it's a long drop." 

"It is that." Ruby dragged her away another two steps. "Better?"

"Yes, well... I'm Weiss Schnee. I'm using Diana Cavendish's cabin for a while." She would have offered a hand to shake but it would have been impossible as she was still cuffing her wrists.

"Branwen. Ruby Branwen" She said it quietly, while her thumbs stroked over her pulse beat and somehow steadied it. "But you're not from around here, are you Miss Schnee?"

"Aren't I?" Weiss mused her rescuer's observation. 

"I mean, your accent. It's beautiful Atlesian. Highborn Atlesian." When Ruby's lips curved and her eyes smiled, Weiss nearly sighed like a lovestruck teenager to her rockstar. 

"You don't seem to sound like you're from here either."

"I'm from Vale but I've had this place as mine for nearly a year now. My cabin's less than half a mile from Diana's."

"You know her then?"

"Yup. Well enough. We're in the way of being relations, distant ones." Her smile was gone now. And Weiss would do anything to bring it back.

Weiss' eyes were as blue as the wild bellflowers that grew in sunny patches of the forest in high summer. And in them, Ruby found no guile at all. "She didn't tell me to expect a neighbor."

"I suppose she didn't think of it. She didn't tell me to expect one either." Weiss' hands were free now, though she could still feel the warmth of her fingers, bracelets around her wrists. "What do you do up here?"

"As I choose. You'll be wanting to do the same. It'll be a good change for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't done what you pleased often enough, have you, Weiss Schnee?" Again. With the tilt of the head and the strange wiseness about her.

Weiss shivered once and slipped her hands into her pockets. The sun was dipping down toward the horizon and was the reason enough for the sudden chill. "I guess I'll have to be careful what I talk to myself about with a quiet-footed neighbor around."

"Nearly half a mile between us should be enough. I like my solitude." She said firmly and though it was ridiculous, it seemed to Weiss she wasn't speaking to her but to someone, something, in the darkening woods beyond. Then her gaze shifted back to her face, held. "I won't infringe on yours."

"I didn't mean to be unfriendly." She tried a smile, wishing she hadn't spoken so abruptly and irritated her. "I've always lived in the city, with so many neighbors I barely notice any of them."

"It doesn't suit you." Ruby said, half to herself.

"Pardon?"

"The city, it doesn't suit you or you wouldn't be here, would you?" And what in bloody hell did that matter to her what suited her? Ruby asked herself. She'd be nothing to her unless she decided differently.

"I'm just taking a little time."

"Well, there's plenty of it here, do you know your way back?"

"Back? Oh, to the cabin? Yes. I took a right and follow the stream."

"Don't linger long." Ruby turned and started down, pausing only briefly to glance up at her. "Night comes quickly here this time of the year and it's easy to be lost in the dark. In the unfamiliar." 

"No, I'll start back soon. Ms. Branwen... Ruby?"

She stopped again, her gaze clear enough that she caught the quick shadow of impatience in it. "Yes?"

"I was wondering... Where's your dog?"

Ruby's grin was so fast, so bright and amused that Weiss found herself beaming back at her. "I don't have a dog, Weiss."

"But, I thought... Are there any other cabins nearby?" 

"Not for three miles and more. We are what's here, Weiss. And what lives in the forest between us." Ruby saw her glance uneasily at the verge of trees and softened. "Nothing that's there will harm you. Enjoy your walk, your evening, and your time." 

Before Weiss could think of another way to stop her, she'd stepped into and been swallowed by the trees. It was then she noticed just how quickly twilight had fallen, just how chilly the air and how quickly twilight had fallen, just how chilly the air and how brisk the wind. Abandoning pride, she scrambled down the cliff path and called out to her.

"Ruby?" Wait a minute, would you? I'll walk back with you for a bit." But her own voice echoed back to her, turning her throat dry. She moved quickly down the path, certain she'd catch a glimpse of her in the trees. There was nothing now but deep shadow.

"Not only quiet." She mumbled. "But fast" to bolster herself, she paused to take three deep breaths. "There's nothing in here that wasn't here when there was more light. Just go back the way you came and stop being an idiot." 

But the deeper she went, the thicker the shadows. Like a tide, a thin ground fog slid over the path, white as smoke. She would have sworn she heard music, like bells or laughter. It harmonized with the sound of the bubbling water over the rocks, whispered in counterpoint to the whoosh and sigh of the wind in the trees. A radio or television. sounds carried oddly in some places. Ruby had turned on music and for some reason she could hear it playing. It only seemed as if it was ahead of her, in the direction of her own cabin. The wind played tricks. The sigh of relief as she came to the last bend of the stream froze in her throat as she saw the glint of silver eyes peering out of the shadows. Then, with a rustle of leaves, they were gone. 

Weiss increased her pace to a jog and didn't break stride until she'd reached the door. She didn't start breathing again until she was inside and the door was securely locked behind her. She moved quickly, switching on lights until the first floor of the cabin blazed with them. Then she poured herself a glass from one of the bottles of wine she'd brought along, lifted it in a toast and swallowed deep. 

"To strange beginnings, mysterious neighbors and invisible dogs." 

To make herself feel more at home, she heated a can of soup and ate it standing up, dreaming, looking out the kitchen window, as she often did in her apartment in the city. But the dreams were softer here and yet more clear. Towering trees and bubbling water, thrashing waves and the last light of the day. A beautiful woman with silver eyes who stood on a wind-swept cliff and smiled at her. She sighed, wishing she'd been clever and polished, wished she'd known a way to flirt lightly, speak casually so that she might've looked at her with interest rather than amusement and curiosity. Which was ridiculous, she reminded herself, as Ruby Branwen wasn't wasting her time thinking of her at all. So it was pointless to think of her at all.

Following habit, she tidied up, switching off lights as she moved upstairs. There she indulged herself by filling the wonderfully deep claw foot tub with hot water and fragrant bubbles, settling into it with a sigh, a book and a second glass of wine. She immediately decided this was a luxury she hadn't allowed herself nearly often enough. 

"That's going to change." She slid back, moaning with pleasure. "So many things are going to change. I just have to think of them all." 

When the water turned tepid, she climbed out to change into the cozy flannel pajamas she'd bought. Another indulgence was to light the bedroom fire then crawl under the cloud-light duvet beneath the canopy and snuggle into her book. Within minutes, she was asleep with her reading glasses sliding down her nose, the lights on and the last of her wine going warm in her glass. She dreamed of a sleek black wolf who padded silently into her room, watching her out of curious silver eyes as she slept. It seemed she spoke to her, her mind to hers.

"I wasn't looking for you. I wasn't waiting for you. I don't want what you're bringing me. Go back to your safe world, Weiss Schnee. Mine isn't for you." The wolf whispered in Ruby's voice.

Weiss couldn't answer but to think. "I only want time. I'm only looking for time"

The wolf came close to the bed so that her hand nearly brushed her head. "If you take it here it may trap us both. Is that a risk you're willing to take?" 

Oh, she wanted to touch, to feel and with a sigh slid her hand over the warm fur, let her fingers dive into it. "It's time I took one." 

Under her hand, the wolf became a woman. Her breath fluttered over her face as she leaned close, so close. "If I kissed you now, Weiss. What might happen?" 

Her body seemed to shimmer with that sudden raw need. She moaned with it, arched reached out. Ruby only laid a finger on her lips. "Sleep, Princess." She told her and slipped the glasses off, laid them on the table beside her. She switched off the lights, closed her hands into a fist as the urge to touch her, to really touch her lanced through Ruby.

"Damn it. I didn't want this. I don't want her." She flung up her hands and vanished.

Later, much later, Weiss dreamed of a wolf, black as midnight on the cliffs over the sea. With her head thrown back, she called to the swimming moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a lil peek into Ruby's life and family. Also you should know, Yang and Ruby aren't sisters here. They're cousins. It's so it doesn't cause complications for my next bumbleby fic which is in the same world as this. I'll post it after I get more solid ground in world building this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited so it's a bit shorter than usual but I'll still update on Saturday. Also, I got word that someone is trying to copy the plot of my fic with a werewolf Ruby and Ceo Weiss. Actually, Ruby isn't a werewolf and Weiss being CEO doesn't matter much in this story. I don't want to spoil anything more but there you have it folks. There's more to come.

It became habit over the next few days for Weiss to look for the wolf. She would see her, most often early in the morning or just before twilight, standing at the edge of trees. Watching the house, Weiss thought. Watching me. She realized on those mornings when she didn't see her, she was disappointed. So much so that she began leaving food out in hopes to lure her closer, to keep her a regular visitor in what she was starting to consider her little world. She was on her mind quite a bit. Nearly every morning she woke with fading snippets of dreams just at the edge of her mind. Dreams where she sat by her bed while she slept, where she sometimes roused just enough to reach out and stroke the soft silky fur or feel the strong ridge of muscle along her back.

Now and then, the wolf became mixed in her dreams with her neighbor. On those mornings, she climbed out of sleep with her system still quivering from an aching sexual frustration that baffled and embarrassed her. When she was logical, she could remind herself that Ruby Branwen was the only human being she'd seen in the best part of the week. As a sample of her preferred species, she was simply breathtaking and the perfect fodder for dreams. But all in all she preferred thinking of the wolf, weaving a story about her. She liked pretending she was her guardian, protecting her from any evil spirits that lived in the forest. She spent most of her time reading or sketching or taking long walks. And trying not to think that it was nearly time to make her promised weekly call home to her parents.

She often heard music, drifting through the woods or in through her windows. Pipes and flutes, bells and strings. Once there was a harpsong so sweet and so pure that it made her throat ache with tears. While she wallowed in peace, the solitude, the lack of demand on her time and attention, there were also moments of loneliness so acute it hurt. Even when the need for another voice, for human contact pulled at her, she couldn't quite gather the courage or find reasonable excuse to seek out Ruby. To offer her a cup of coffee, she thought as twilight slipped through the trees and there was no sign of her wolf. Or maybe a hot meal. A little conversation, she mused, absently twisting the tip of her braid around her finger.

"Doesn't she ever get lonely?" She wondered. "what does she do all day, all night?"

The wind rose and in the distance thunder mumbled, a storm brewing, she thought, moving to the door to fling it open to the fast cool air. Looking up, she watched dark clouds roll and bump, caught the faint blink of far-off lightning. She thought it would be lovely to sleep with the sound of the rain falling on the roof. Better to curl up in bed with a book and read half the night while the wind howled and the rain lashed. Smiling at the idea, she shifted her gaze and looked directly into the glinting eyes of the wolf. She stumbled back a step, pressing a hand to her throat where her heart had leaped. She was halfway across the clearing, closer than she'd ever come. Wiping her nervous hands on her jeans, she cautiously stepped out on the porch.

"Hello." She laughed a little but kept a firm hand on the doorknob. Just in case. "You're so beautiful." Weiss murmured while she stood, still as a stone carving. "I look for you every day. You never eat the food I leave out. Nothing else does, either. I'm not a very good cook. I keep wishing you'd come closer." 

As her pulse began to level, she lowered slowly in a crouch. "I won't hurt you." She murmured. "I've been reading about wolves. Isn't it odd that I brought a book about you with me? I don't even remember packing it but I brought so many books. You shouldn't be interested in me." Weiss said with a sigh. "You should be running with a pack, with your mate."

The sadness hit so quickly, so sharply that she closed her eyes against it. "Wolves mate for life." she said quietly but jolted when lightning slashed and the bellow of thunder answered by shaking the sky. The clearing was empty. The black wolf was gone. Weiss walked to the porch rocker, sat and curled up her legs to watch the rain sweep in.

~*~

Ruby was thinking about Weiss far too much and far too often. It infuriated her. Ruby was a woman who prided herself on self-control. When one possessed power, control must walk with it. Power untempered could corrupt. It could destroy. She'd been taught from birth her responsibilities as well as her advantages. Her gifts as well as her curses. Solitude was her way of escaping all of it, at least for short spans of time. She knew too well, no one escaped destiny. The silver eyed ones were expected to accept destiny. 

Alone in her cabin, she thought of Weiss. The way she looked when she'd come into the clearing. The way fear had danced around her even as she'd stepped outside. There was such a sweetness in her it pulled at her, even when Ruby struggled to stay away. Weiss thought she was putting her at ease, letting her grow accustomed to her by leaving her food. Speaking to her in that quiet voice that trembled with nerves. Ruby wondered how many other woman, alone in what was essentially the wilderness, would have the courage or the desire to talk to a wolf, much less reassure it. 

Weiss thought she was a coward. Ruby had touched her mind gently but enough to scan her thoughts. Weiss didn't have a concept of what she had inside her, hadn't explored it or been allowed to. A strong sense of family, great loyalty and pitifully low self-esteem. She shook her head as she sipped coffee and watched the storm build. What in Jinn's name was she supposed to do about her? If it had just been a matter of giving her subtle little pushes to discover herself and her own powers, that would have been... interesting. She might've enjoyed the task. But Ruby knew it was a great deal more. 

If Weiss had been sent to her and Ruby accepted her, took her, the decision she'd left home and family to make would be made for her. Weiss was not one of her kind. Yet there were something stirring in her. Weiss was a lovely woman after all. It would have been natural to feel this way, particularly after her long, self imposed solitude. But it went deeper, stronger and more demanding than she'd experienced before or cared to experience. When you felt too much, control slipped. Without control, there was no choice. Ruby had taken this year to herself to make choices. Yet she couldn't stay away from her. She'd been wise enough, she considered to keep her distance in this form, at least when she's awake and aware. Still, she was drawn through the forest to watch her, to listen to her mind. Or to sit alone here in this room, cast the fire and study her in the flames.

Love waits. 

Ruby set her teeth, set her cup down with a snap of china on wood as the whisper floated over her. "Damn it, I'll deal with it, with her. In my own time. In my own way. Leave me be."

In the dark window glass, her own reflection faded, replaced by a much older woman with soft brunette hair and silver eyes, the same rich color as hers, smiling softly. "Ruby." She said. "Stubborn you are and always were."

She cocked an amused brow. "Mother, it's easy when you learn from the best."

Summer Rose laughed, eyes sparkling against the night. "That's true enough, if you're speaking of your father. Qrow has always been a headache. The storm breaks and Weiss is all alone. Will you leave her that way?" 

"It's best for both of us if I do just that. She's not one of us."

"Ruby, when you're ready, you'll look into her heart and into your own. Trust what you'll find." Then she sighed, knowing her daughter would follow her own path as always. "I'll tell your father, you missed him."

"Please do, Mom. I love you."

"I know, darling. Come home soon, Ruby Rose of the Branwen tribe. We're missing you." As her image faded, lightning slashed out of the sky, driving down like a lance to stab the ground. It left no mark, no burn, even as thundered roared behind it; Ruby understood it was her father's way of echoing his wife's words.

"All right then, Dad. I'll have a look and see how she's doing." She turned, focused then flicked a wrist, jabbing a finger at the cold hearth. The fire leaped, though there was no log, no kindling to burn. 

"Lightning flares and thunder moans. How does the woman fares alone? Chill the fire, let me see. As I will, so mote it be." Ruby dipped her hands into her pockets as the flames settled, steadied. In the cool silver light, shadows shifted, parted then opened to her.

Ruby saw her carrying a candle through the dark, her face pale in its flickering light, her eyes wide. She fumbled through the drawers in her kitchen, talking to herself as she was prone to. And jolted like a frightened squirrel when the next flash of lightning broke the night. Well, she hadn't thought of that, Ruby admitted, and in a rare show of frustration, dragged a hand through her shoulder length hair. Her power was out, she was alone in the dark and scared half to death. Didn't Diana told her how to work the little generator or where the flashlight was? The emergency lanterns? Apparently not. 

Ruby couldn't leave her like that, could she? Shivering and stumbling around like a helpless princess. Which, Ruby supposed with a sour smile, was exactly what her meddling cousin had known. She'd make sure Weiss had light and heat but that would be the end of it. She wouldn't linger. While she was a witch, she was also a wolf and both parts of her wanted Weiss entirely too much for comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby went to help Weiss with the storm. What could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. As promised here's the Saturday update. I know people are confused about the whole Ruby isn't a werewolf situation, Ruby is a witch with a talent that allows her to turn into a wolf. Kinda like a shapeshifter I guess. I really do appreciate the comments and I like the theories around Weiss so far. I guess you'll just have to wait and see :)

"Just a storm. It's just a storm. No big deal." Weiss all but chanted the words as she lit more candles. 

Weiss wasn't afraid of the dark, not really. But it was so damn dark and lightning had struck so close to the cabin. The thunder rattled the windows until she was certain they would just explode. And if she hadn't been sitting outside, daydreaming while the storm blew in, she'd have had a fire built. She'd have the warmth and light from that and the candlelight and it would be sort of cozy. If she really worked on believing it. And now, the power was out, the phones were out and the storm appeared to be at its peak, directly over her pretty little cabin. There were candles, she reminded herself. Dozens and dozens of candles. White ones, blue one, red ones, green ones. She could only think that Diana had bought out some candle store. Some were so lovely, with odd and beautiful symbols carved into them that she held back from lighting them. And after all she must have fifty flaring away by now, giving adequate light and offering marvelous scents to settle the nerves. She set one more candle on the table in front of the sofa and rubbed her chilled hands. 

"I ought to be able to see enough to get a fire going. Then I'll just curl up right here on the couch and wait it out. It'll be fine." But even as Weiss crouched in front of the hearth and began to arrange the kindling, the wind howled. Her door banged open like a bullet out of a gun and half the cheery candles behind her blew out. Weiss leaped up, whirled around and screamed.

Ruby stood a few paces away, the wind swirling through her hair, the candlelight reflecting in her eyes. Weiss dropped the kindling on her stockinged feet, yelped and feel backward into a chair.

"And I startled you again." Ruby said in that mild, beautiful voice. "Sorry."

"I— You. God, will you stop doing that? How'd you even get inside?"

"The door's open." Ruby pointed and much to Weiss' chagrin, it was. Ruby turned, crossed to it and closed out the wind and rain.

Weiss had been certain she'd locked it when she'd rushed in and out of the storm. Obviously not, she thought now, and did her best to swallow her heart and get it back in its proper place.

"I thought you might have some trouble with the storm." Ruby stepped towards her, each movement graceful, be it as a dancer or a stalking wolf. "I guess I was right."

"Power's out." Weiss managed.

"I can see that. You're cold." Ruby picked up the scattered kindling and crouched to build a fire with wood and match. Ruby thought Weiss had enough surprises for one night, even if it did take quite a bit longer that way.

"I wanted to get light first before I built the fire. Diana has a lot of candles." 

"Naturally." Ruby gave her a wistful smile. The kindling caught with a quick crackle and flames licked obligingly at the logs she arranged. "This'll warm the room soon. There's a small generator out back. I can start it for you if you want but this will pass soon"

Ruby stayed where she was, with the firelight dancing over her face. And looking at her, Weiss forgot about the storm and fears of the dark. Weiss wondered if that gorgeous hair that fell nearly to her shoulders were as soft as it looked, wondered why it feels like she knows how it would feel under her fingers. Why she had that image of Ruby leaning over her, leaning close, with her mouth a breath away from hers. Only a breath away.

"You're daydreaming again, Weiss."

"Oh." Weiss blinked, flushed and shook herself clear. "Sorry, the storm is making me jumpy. Would you like some wine?" She pushed herself up and walked quickly to the kitchen. "I have a nice Italian white I tried last night."

For God's sake, Weiss berated herself as she dashed into the kitchen where half a dozen candles glowed on the counter. Why did being around Ruby make her so skittish and stupid! She'd been alone with attractive women before. She worked with them! She was a grown woman, wasn't she? Why is Ruby making her act like the typical useless lesbian stereotype. 

Weiss got the bottle out of the refrigerator by the light of the candles, found glasses and filled them. When she turned, a glass in each hand, Ruby was there just behind her and she jolted. Wine sloshed over the rim and onto the back of her hand. 

"Must you do that!" Weiss snapped before she could stop herself then watched that fast, childlike grin flash over Ruby's face, bright and blinding as the lightning in the storm.

"Maybe not but it's fun." Ah, hell with it, Ruby decided. She was entitled to small pleasures. With her eyes trained on Weiss', she lifted the damp hand, bent her head and slowly licked. The best Weiss could manage to do was stifle the moan in her throat. 

"You're right. It's a very nice wine." Ruby took the glass and when Weiss' free hand fell limply to her side, she grinned and sipped. "You have a beautiful face, Weiss. I've been thinking about it since I last saw you."

"You have?"

"Did you think I wouldn't?" 

Weiss was so obviously befuddled it was tempting to press her advantage. One step closer, Ruby mused, she could just as easily reach around the base of Weiss' neck. Ruby's mouth on hers while the taste of Weiss Schnee mixed with the wine on her tongue. And Ruby wouldn't be able to leave it at that.

"Come nearer to the fire." Ruby stepped back to give her room to pass. "Where it's warmer."

Weiss recognized that look on Ruby's eyes and it did nothing to quell the spreading ache inside her. The same ache she has whenever she dreams of Ruby. Weiss moved past her, into the living room, praying she wouldn't say anything idiotic.

"If you're here to relax," Ruby began with a curious lilt to her voice. "you're doing a bad job at it. Sit down, princess. The storm won't stay long and I won't either." 

"No, I appreciate the company. I'm not used to being alone." Weiss sat, managing a smile. But Ruby stood by the fire, leaning against the mantel. Ruby watched her in a way that reminds her of—

"Isn't that why you're here?" Ruby interrupted her thoughts before they inched too close to what she wasn't prepared to know. What Ruby herself wasn't prepared to reveal. "To have time alone?"

"Yes, I like it. But it's odd too. I've worked as an operations manager for a long time. I'm used to being surrounded with people." 

"Do you like them?"

"Employees?"

"No, people." Ruby made a vague and oddly dismissive gesture with one hand. "In general."

"I suppose so... Yes." Weiss laughed a little, leaning back in her chair without being aware her shoulders had lost their knots of tension. "Don't you?"

"Not really." Ruby took a sip of wine, reflecting. "So many are demanding, selfish, self-absorbed. And they often hurt each other consciously, carelessly. There's no point and there should be no pride in causing harm."

"Most people don't mean to." Weiss saw the light in Ruby's eyes and shook her head. "For someone so young, you're quite the cynic, Ms. Branwen." A smirk played on Ruby's lips after hearing that.

"I'm 25, Weiss. And you're quite the romantic and a naive one at that. But it's charming on you." 

"Should I be flattered or insulted?" Weiss wondered aloud, smiling with more ease than she'd ever felt with her, even when Ruby moved to sit at the ottoman in front of her chair. She was only a couple years younger than Weiss and that in itself gave her some sort of comfort. 

"Truth can be accepted without either. So... why all the books?" They were stacked on the coffee table and in a box beside the couch. Ruby had seen the others piled on the kitchen table and knew there's more in the bedroom upstairs.

"Reading's one of my greatest pleasures. I love sliding into a story." 

"But this..." Ruby leaned back, reached over and plucked up the top book on the table. "The Study of Wolves, Their history and Habits, wouldn't be a story, right?"

"No, I bought that on impulse one day and didn't realized I packed it. But I'm glad I did." In a habitual gesture, she brushed at the hair that had come loose from her braid. "You must have seen her." She eased forward, the delight in her ice blue eyes nearly impossible to resist. "The black wolf that comes around."

Ruby continued to look into her eyes, straight in, as she enjoyed her wine. "I can't say I have."

"Oh, but I've seen her nearly every day since I came. She's gorgeous and doesn't seem wary of people. She came to the clearing right before the storm tonight. And sometimes I hear her calling, haven't you?"

"I'm closer to the sea" Ruby told her. That's what I listen to. A wolf is a wild thing, Weiss. And a rogue one, one who runs alone, the wildest of all."

"I wouldn't want to tame her. I'd say we're just curious about each other." Weiss glanced toward the window, wondered if the wolf had found a warm dry place for the night. "They don't hunt for sport," she added, absently tossing her braid behind her back. "Or out of viciousness. They hunt to feed—" She broke off, jumping a little when lightning flashed bright and close.

"Nature's a violent thing. It only tolerates the rest of us. Nature can be generous or ruthless." Ruby put the book aside. 

"You have to be careful with how you deal with it or you'll never understand it."

Their knees were brushing, their bodies close. Weiss caught scent of her, she smells like the wild, evergreen forests and a distinct of fresh roses and then something animal and absolutely dangerous. Ruby's lips curved in a smile. "Exactly." She murmured then set her glass aside and rose. "I'll start the generator for you. You'll be happier with some electricity."

"Yes, thank you." Weiss got to her feet, wondering why her heart was pounding. It had nothing to do with the storm raging outside now and everything to do with the one suddenly brewing inside her. 

"It's not a problem." Ruby wasn't going to let it be a problem. "It'll be a second." Briefly, lightly, she lets her fingers dance over the back of Weiss' hand. "It was good wine" she murmured and walked out to the kitchen.

It took Weiss ten long seconds to get her breath back, to lower the hand she'd pressed to her cheek and follow her. Just as she stepped into the kitchen, the lights flashed on, making her yelp. Even as she laughed at herself, she wondered how Ruby moved so fast. The kitchen was empty, her lights were on and it was as if she'd never been there. 

She pulled open at the back door and winced when when the wind and rain lashed at her. Shivering a little, she leaned out. "Ruby?" But there was nothing but the rain and the dark. "Don't go." She murmured, leaning on the doorjamb as the rain soaked her shirt. "Please don't leave me alone."

The next burst of lightning shot the forest into bright relief and gleamed off the coat of a wolf that stood in the driving rain at the foot of the steps.

"God." She fumbled on the wall for the light switch, flicked it and had the floodlights pouring on. She was still there, coat gleaming with wet, her eyes patiently watching. Weiss moistened her lips, took a slow step back. "You should come in, out of the rain."

A thrill sprinted up her spine as the wolf leaped gracefully onto the porch. Weiss didn't realize she was holding her breath until her damp fur brushed her leg as she walked inside and she released it with a shiver.

"Well." Trembling a little she turned so they watch each other. "There's a wolf in the house. An incredibly gorgeous wolf." She murmured and found herself not thinking about shutting the door and closing them inside together. She was charmed and baffled when the wolf simply swung around and stalked through the doorway. She followed to see her walk to the fire, settle then look back at her as if waiting.

"Smart, aren't you?" She murmured. As she approached cautiously, the wolf's gaze never left her face. She lowered herself to the ottoman. 

"Do you belong to anyone?" Weiss lifted a hand, her fingers itching to touch. She waited for a growl, a snarl, a warning and when none came, she lightly laid her hand on her head. "No, you wouldn't belong to anyone but yourself. That's how it is for the brave and the beautiful." 

When Weiss' fingers stroke down to her neck, rubbing gently, silver eyes narrowed. Weiss thought she recognized pleasure in them and smiled a little. "You like that? Me too. But I didn't exactly grew up in an affectionate household or knowing affection in general. But you don't want to my sob story. It's not interesting. Yours would be." Weiss mused. 

The wolf smelled of the forest, of the rain, of animal and oddly of something familiar. Weiss grew bolder, running her hands down her back, her flanks and back to her head. "You'll dry here by the fire." Weiss began then her hand paused in mid-stroke, brows drew together.

"She wasn't wet" Weiss said quietly. "Ruby came through the rain but she wasn't wet." Puzzled, she stared out the dark window. Ruby's hair was as black as the wolf's fur but it hadn't gleamed with rain or damp.

"How is that possible? Even if she drove, she had to get out of the car to the door and..."

Weiss trailed off when the wolf moved closer, when her gorgeous head nuzzled her thigh. With a murmur of pleasure, she began to stroke her again, grinning when the rumble in her throat reminded her of a very human, very feminine sound of approval.

"Maybe you're lonely, too."

And the wolf sat with her while the storm shifted out to sea, the thunder quieted, and the whips of rain and wind turned to soft patters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this is a bit of a peek to what's coming *wink* however I'm still not sure if I'm going for a full blown smut so if you're looking for something like that. This isn't the story for you. This is a fantasy au after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to announce that regular updates will come every Wednesday and Saturday. I'm a few chapters ahead and work is giving time off so I'll be able to focus more on this story. Pls enjoy. And stay inside. Wash your hands and be safe.

It didn't surprise Weiss that the wolf walked through the house with her. Somehow it seemed perfectly natural that she would accompany her as she blew out candles, switched off lights. The wolf climbed the stairs with her and sat by her side as she lighted the bedroom fire.

"Even when I'm lonely, like tonight, it feels right being here." Weiss murmured, sitting back on her heels to watch the flames catch. "As if I've always needed to come to this place."

Weiss turned her head, smiled a little. They were eye to eye now, icy blue to polished silver. Reaching out she skimmed her hand under her powerful jaw, rubbing the silky line of her throat. "No one would believe me if I told them I was in a cabin in Patch talking to a big, black, gorgeous wolf. Maybe I'm just dreaming." she added as she rose. "Maybe everyone's right that I do too much dreaming."

Weiss crossed to the dresser and took a pair of pajamas from the drawer. "I guess it's pretty pitiful when your dreams are the most interesting part of your life. I really want to change that."

Ruby stopped listening-and she had listened all along. But now, as Weiss spoke, she tugged the navy sweatshirt she wore over her head and began to unbutton the simple plaid shirt beneath.

Ruby stopped hearing the words as Weiss slipped the shirt off, stood folding the sweatshirt wearing only a lacy white bra and jeans.

She was small and slender, her skin milk pale. Her jeans bagged a bit at the waist, making the woman inside the wolf nearly groan as her fingers reached for the button. Ruby's blood warmed, her pulse quickened as Weiss let the denim slide carelessly down her legs.

The swatch of white rode low on her hips. Ruby wanted her mouth there, just there along that lovely curve. To taste the flesh, to feel the shape of bone. And to slide her tongue under the white until she sees Weiss quivering.

Weiss sat, tugging off her socks, shaking her feet free of the jeans. And nearly drove Ruby mad as she stood to lay them aside.

The low growl in her throat went unnoticed by both of them as Weiss unhooked her bra in an innocent striptease. Ruby felt her control slipping as she imagined cupping her hands there, over small white breasts, skimming her thumbs over pale pink nipples. Lowering her head until her mouth was-

The sudden violent slash of lightning had Weiss jumping, muffling a scream. "God! The storm must be coming back. I thought-" She stopped in midsentence as she glanced over, saw silver eyes glinting. In an instinctive gesture, Weiss crossed her arms over her naked breasts. Beneath them her heart bounced like a rabbit.

The wolf's eyes looked so- human, she thought with a quick panic. The expression in them hungry. "Why do I suddenly feel like Little Red Riding Hood?" Weiss eased out a breath, drew in another. "That's just foolish." But her voice wasn't quite steady as she made the grab for her pajama top. She made a little squeak of surprise when the wolf caught the dangling sleeve in her teeth and dragged it away.

A laugh bubbled up and out. Weiss grabbed the collar of the flannel, pulled. The quick, unexpected tug-of-war made her laugh again. "You think it's funny?" she demanded. Damn if she didn't see amusement in those fascinating silver eyes. "I just bought these. They may not be pretty, but they're warm-and it's cold in here. Now, let go!"

When the wolf did, abruptly, Weiss stumbled back two paces before she caught her balance. Wonderfully naked but for that triangle at her hips, she narrowed her eyes at the wolf "A real joker, aren't you?" She held the top up, searching for tears or teeth marks, and found none. "Well, at least you didn't eat it."

Ruby watched her slip it on, button it. There was something erotic even in that, in the way the brightly patterned flannel skimmed her thighs. But before she could pull on the bottoms she pleased herself by shifting her head, running her tongue from her ankle to the back of her knee.

She chuckled, bent down to scratch her ears as though she were the family dog. "I like you, too." After pulling the bottoms on, she reached up to loosen what was left of her braid. As she reached for her brush, the wolf padded over to the bed, leaped up and stretched out at the foot.

"Oh, I don't think so." Amused, she turned, running the brush through her hair. "I really don't. You'll have to get down from there."

The wolf watched her unblinkingly. Weiss would have sworn she smiled. Huffing out a breath, she shook her hair back, set the brush aside, then walked to the side of the bed. In her best commanding voice she ordered her down and pointed meaningfully at the floor.

This time Weiss knew the wolf smiled.

"You're not sleeping in the bed." Weiss reached out, intended to pull her off. But when the wolf bared her teeth, she cleared her throat. "Well, one night. What could it hurt?"

Watching the wolf cautiously, Weiss climbed up, sliding under the duvet. The wolf simply lay, her head snugged between front paws. Weiss picked up her glasses, her book, shrugging when the wolf lay still. Satisfied, she piled the pillows behind her and settled in to read.

Only moments later, the mattress shifted, and the wolf moved over to lie at her side, laying her head in her lap. Without a thought, Weiss stroked her and began to read aloud.

Weiss read until her eyes grew heavy, her voice thick, and once more slipped into sleep with a book in her hand.

The air quivered as wolf became woman once more. Ruby touched a finger to Weiss' forehead. "Dream, Princess" she murmured, pausing as she felt her slide deeper. Ruby took her book, her glasses and set them neatly on the bedside table. Then she eased her down, lifting her head so she could spread out the pillows.

"You must be waking every morning stiff as a board," Ruby murmured. "Forever falling asleep sitting up." Ruby skimmed the back of her hand over her cheek, then sighed.

The scent of her, silky and female and subtle was enough to drive her mad. Each quiet breath through those full and parted lips was a kind of invitation.

"Damn it, Weiss, you lie in bed with me with the rain on the roof and read aloud in that soft, almost prim voice of yours. How should I resist that? I'll have to have you sooner or later. Later's the better for both of us. But I need something tonight."

Ruby took her hand, pressed palm to palm, linked fingers. And shut her eyes. "Come with me, two minds, one dream. Sleep is not now what it seems. Give what I need, and take what you'll have from me. As I will, so mote it be."

Weiss moaned. And moved. Her free arm flung up over her head, her lips parting on a shuddering breath that seemed to whisper in his blood. Ruby's own pulse thickened as she made love to her with her mind. Tasted her, touched her with her thoughts. Gave herself to her.

Lost in dreams, Weiss arched up, her body shuddering under phantom hands.

Weiss smelled her, that musky, half-animal scent and the scent of fresh roses that had already stirred her more than once in dreams. Images, sensations, desires, confused and tangled and arousing beyond belief swarmed through her. Embracing them, she murmured Ruby's name and opened to her, body and mind.

The hot wave of Ruby's thoughts lifted her up, held her trembling, aching, quivering, then stabbed her with unspeakable pleasure. Ruby heard her name, said quietly, almost desperately. Repeated. Desire drugged the mind, swirled through it, then slid silently away into fulfillment.

Ruby sat, her eyes still closed, her hand still joined with Weiss. Listened to the rain, her soft and steady breathing. Resisting the urge to lie with her, to touch her now with more than her mind, she threw her head back. And vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce a bit of Weiss' life outside the little cabin in Patch. Also I'm sorry for the Neptune fans out there but I've never liked him from the earlier volumes so fair warning he's a bit of a dick and kinda OOC.

Weiss woke early, blissfully relaxed. Her body seemed to glow. Her mind was calm, clear and content. Weiss was out of bed and in the shower before she remembered anything. Then with a muttered curse, she jumped out, dripping, grabbed a towel and dashed back into the bedroom.

The bed was empty. There was no beautiful wolf curled in front of the cold fire. Ignoring the water sliding down her legs she dashed downstairs, searching the house and leaving a trail of damp behind her.

The kitchen door hung open, letting in the chill of the morning. Still she stepped out, her cold toes curling up in protest as she scanned the line of trees.

How did she get out-and where did she go? Weiss wondered. Since when do wolves open doors?

She hadn't imagined it. No, Weiss refused to believe that her imagination could create such clear images, such textures, such events. That would make her crazy, wouldn't it? she thought with a half laugh as she backed inside again and closed the door.

The wolf had been in the house. She'd sat with her, stayed with her. Even slept on the bed. She could remember exactly the feel of fur, the scent of rain and wild on it, the expressions in silver eyes, and the warmth, the simple comfort, when she'd laid her head on her lap.

However- unusual the evening, it had happened. However odd her own actions, letting her in, petting her, Weiss had done so. 

And if she'd had a brain cell in her head, she'd have thought to grab her camera and take a few pictures of the wolf.

To prove what? To show to whom? The wolf, she realized, was her personal and private joy. Weiss didn't want to share her.

Weiss went back upstairs, back to the shower, wondering how long it would be before he came back. 

She caught herself singing and grinned. She couldn't remember ever waking up happier or with more energy. And wasn't that part of the plan? she thought as she lifted her face to the spray and let the hot water stream. To find out just what made her happy. If it happened to be spending a stormy night with a wolf, so what? 

"Try to explain that one, Weiss" Laughing at herself, she toweled off. Humming, she started to wipe the steam from the bathroom mirror, then paused, staring at her own misty reflection.

Did she look different? she wondered, leaning closer to study her face, the glow of her skin, the sleek sheen of wet hair, and most of all the light in her eyes.

What had put that there? Weiss lifted her hand, running her fingers curiously along the ridge of her cheekbones just under her eyes.

Dreams. And her fingers trembled lightly as she dropped them. Hot and shivering dreams. Colors and shapes pulsing through her mind, through her body. So stunning, so- erotic. Hands on her breasts, but not. A mouth crushing down on hers but never really touching.

Closing her eyes, she let the towel fall, skimmed her hands over her breasts, down, up again, trying to focus on where she had journeyed in sleep.

The taste of skin, the hot slide of it over her own. Needs rocketing through the mind to be met and met again until the beauty of it brought tears.

She'd never experienced anything like that, not even in life. How could she find it in dreams?

And why should she go to sleep with a wolf and dream of a woman. 

Of Ruby.

She knew it had been Ruby. She could all but feel the shape of her mouth on hers. But how could that be? she wondered, tracing a fingertip over her lips. How could she be so sure she knew just what it would be like to meet Ruby's mouth with hers.

"Because you want to," Weiss murmured, opening her eyes to meet those in the mirror again. "Because you want her and you've never wanted anyone else like this. And, Weiss, you moron, you don't have the slightest idea how to make it happen, except in dreams. So that's where it happens for you. Psychology 101-real basic stuff."

Not certain if she should be amused or appalled at herself, she dressed, went down to brew her morning coffee. Snug in her sweater, she flung open the windows to the cool, fresh air left behind by the rain.

Weiss thought, without enthusiasm, about cereal or toast or yogurt. She had a yen for chocolate chip cookies, which was absurd at barely eight in the morning, so she told herself. Dutifully she opened the cupboard for cereal, then slammed it shut.

If she wanted cookies, she was having them. And with a grin on her face and a gleam in her eye, began to drag out ingredients. She slopped flour, scattered sugar on the counter. And mixed with abandon. There was no one to see her lick dough from her fingers. No one to gently remind her that she should tidy up between each step of the process.

She made an unholy mess.

Dancing with impatience, she waited for the first batch to bake. "Come on, come on. I've got to have one." The minute the buzzer went off, she grabbed the cookie sheet out, dropped it on the top of the stove, then scooped up the first cookie with a spatula. She blew on it, slipped it off and tossed it from hand to hand. Still she burned her tongue on hot, gleaming chocolate as she bit in. And rolling her eyes dramatically, she swallowed with a hedonistic groan.

"Good job. Really good job. More."

She ate a dozen before the second batch was baked.

It felt decadent, childish. And wonderful.

When the phone rang, she popped the next batch in, and lifted the receiver with doughy fingers. "Hello?"

"Weiss Good morning."

For a moment the voice meant nothing to her, then with a guilty start she realized it was Neptune. "Good morning."

"I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, no. I've been up quite a while. I'm-" She grinned and chose another cookie. "Just having breakfast."

"Glad to hear it. You tend to skip too many meals."

She put the whole cookie into her mouth and talked around it. "Not this time. Maybe the mountain air-" She managed to swallow. "Stimulates my appetite."

"You don't sound like yourself."

"Really?" I'm not myself, she wanted to say. I'm better. And I'm not nearly finished yet.

"You sound a little giddy. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm wonderful." How could she explain to this solid and serious man with his solid and serious voice that she'd been dancing in the kitchen eating cookies, that she'd spent the evening with a wolf, that she'd had erotic dreams about a woman she barely knew?

And that Weiss wouldn't change a moment of any of those experiences.

"I'm getting lots of reading done," Weiss said instead. "It's a gorgeous morning. The sky's unbelievably blue." 

"I checked the weather for your area last night. There were reports of a severe thunderstorm. I tried to call, but your lines were out."

"Yes, we had a storm. That's probably why it's so spectacular this morning."

"I was worried, Weiss. If I hadn't been able to reach you this morning, I was going to fly to Vale and rent a car."

The thought of it, just the thought of him invading her magical little world filled her with panic. She had to fight to keep it out of her voice. "Neptune there's absolutely no need. I'm fine. The storm was exciting, actually. And I have a generator, emergency lights."

"I don't like thinking of you up there alone, in some rustic little hut in the middle of nowhere. What if you hurt yourself, or fell ill, got a flat tire?"

Her mood began to deflate, degree by degree. She could actually feel the drop. He'd said the same words to her before, and so had her parents, with the exact same tone of bafflement mixed with concern.

"Neptune, it's a lovely, sturdy and very spacious cabin, not a hut. I'm only about five miles outside of a very nice little town, which makes this far from the middle of nowhere. If I hurt myself or get sick, I'll go to a doctor. If I get a flat tire, I suppose I'll figure out how to change it."

"You're still alone, Weiss, and as last night proved, easily cut off."

"The phone's working just fine now," Weiss said between clenched teeth. "And I have a mobile phone, you could've reached me through it. Added to that, I believe I have a moderately intelligent mind, I'm in perfect health, I'm twenty-seven years old and the entire purpose of my coming here was to be alone."

There was a moment's silence, a moment just long enough to let her know she'd hurt his feelings. And more than long enough to bring her a swift wash of guilt. "Neptune-"

"I'd hoped you'd be ready to come home, but that apparently isn't the case. I miss you, Weiss. Your family misses you. I only wanted to let you know."

Weiss pressed her fingers to the dull ache forming in her temple. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Neptune. I suppose I feel a little defensive. No, I'm not ready to come back. If you speak to my parents, tell them I'll call them later this evening, and that I'm fine."

"I'll be seeing your father later today." His voice was stiff now, his way-she knew-of letting her know he was hurt. "I'll tell him. Please keep in touch."

"I will. Of course, I will. It was nice of you to call."

"Goodbye, Weiss."

Her cheerful mood totally evaporated, she hung up, turned and looked at the chaos of the kitchen. As penance, she cleaned every inch of it, then put the cookies in a plastic container, sealing them away.

"No, I am not going to brood. Absolutely not." Weiss banged open a cupboard door, took out a smaller container and transferred half the cookies into it.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed a light jacket from the hook by the door, and tucking the container under her arm, stepped outside.

She didn't have a clue where Ruby's cabin was, but she said she was closer to the sea. It only made sense to hunt it out, she decided. In case of- an emergency. She'd take a walk, and if she didn't find it- Well, she thought shaking the cookies, she wouldn't starve while she was looking.

She walked into the trees, struck again at how much cooler, how much greener it was inside them. There was birdsong, the whisper of the trees and the sweet smell of pine. Where sunlight could dapple through, it danced on the forest floor, sparkled on the water of the stream.

The deeper she walked, the higher her mood rose again. She paused briefly, just to close her eyes, to let the wind ruffle her hair, play against her cheeks. How could she explain this, just this, to a man like Neptune? she wondered. Neptune whose every want was logical, whose every step was reasonable and solid.

How could she make him, or anyone else from the world she'd run from, understand what it was like to crave something as intangible as the sound of trees singing, the sharp taste the sea added to the air, the simple peace of standing alone in something so vast and so alive?

"I'm not going back there." The words, more than the sound of her own voice, had her eyes snapping open in surprise. Weiss hadn't realized she'd decided anything, much less, something that momentous. The half laugh that escaped was tinged with triumph. "I'm not going back," she repeated. "I don't know where I'm going, but it won't be back."

Weiss laughed again, longer, fuller as she turned a dizzy circle. With a spring to her step, she started to take the curve of the path to the right. Out of the comer of her eye, she saw a flash of white. Turning, she stared with openmouthed wonder at the white doe.

They watched each other with the tumbling stream between them, the doe with serene gold eyes and a hide as white as clouds, and the woman with both shock and awe glowing in her face.

Captivated, Weiss stepped forward. The deer stood, elegant as a sculpture of ice. Then with a lift of her head, she turned fluidly and leaped into the trees. Without a moment's hesitation, Weiss scrambled across the stream, using polished rocks as stepping stones. She saw the path immediately, then the deer, a bounding blur of white.

She hurried after, taking each twist and turn of the path at a run. But always the deer stayed just ahead, with no more than a quick glimpse of gleaming white, and the thunder of hooves on the packed ground.

Then she was in a clearing. It seemed to open up out of nowhere, a perfect circle of soft earth ringed by majestic trees. And within the circle, another circle, made of dark gray stones, the shortest as high as her shoulder, the tallest just over her head.

Stunned, she reached out, touched her fingertips to the surface of the nearest stone. And would have sworn she felt a vibration, like harp strings being plucked. And heard in some secret part of her mind, the answering note.

A stone dance in Patch? That was- certainly improbable, she decided. Yet here it was. It didn't strike her as being new, but surely it couldn't be otherwise. If it was ancient, someone would have written about it, tourists would come to see it, scientists to study.

Curious, she started to step through two stones, then immediately stepped back again. It seemed the air within quivered. The light was different-richer, and the sound of the sea closer than it had seemed only a moment before.

Weiss told herself she was a rational woman, that there was no life in stone, nor any difference between the air where she stood and that one foot inside the circle. But rational or not, she skirted around rather than walking through.

It was as if the deer had waited, halfway around the dance just down a thin, shadowy path through the trees. Just as it seemed she looked at Weiss with understanding, and amusement before she bounded gracefully ahead.

This time when she followed, Weiss lost all sense of direction. She could hear the sea, but was it ahead, to the left, or to the right? The path twisted, turned and narrowed until it was no more than a track. She climbed over a fallen log, skidded down an incline and wandered through shadows deep as twilight.

When the path ended abruptly, leaving her surrounded by trees and thick brush, she cursed herself for an idiot. She turned, intending to retrace her steps, and saw that the track veered off in two directions.

For the life of her she couldn't remember which to take.

Then she saw the flash of white again, just a glimmer to the left. Heaving a breath, then holding it, Weiss pushed through the brush, fought her way out of the grasp of a thick, thorny vine. She slipped, righted herself. Cursing vividly now, she tripped and stumbled clear of the trees.

The cabin stood nearly on the cliffs, ringed by trees on three sides and backed by the rocks on the fourth. Smoke billowed from the chimney and was whisked away to nothing in the wind.

Weiss pushed the hair out of her face, smeared a tiny drop of blood from a nick a thorn had given her. It was smaller than Diana's cabin, and made of stone rather than wood. Sunlight had the mica glittering like diamonds. The porch was wide, but uncovered. On the second floor a small and charming stone balcony jutted out from glass doors.

When she lowered her gaze from it, Ruby was standing on the porch. She had her thumbs hooked in the front pockets of her jeans, in a red hoodie with its arms shoved up to the elbows. And she didn't look particularly happy to see her. Even when there was a glint of happiness in silver eyes when she saw the cookies.

But she nodded. "Come in, Weiss. How do you take your coffee?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser, teasing, Ruby is such a freaking tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updates every Wednesday and Saturday. I love the comments btw I never thought this would get much attention. Really appreciate it. Please keep them coming.

Ruby walked back inside without waiting for her response, and left the door open wide behind her. When Weiss came closer, she heard the music, pipes and strings tangled in a weepy melody. She barely stopped her hands from twisting together as she stepped inside.

The living area seemed larger than she'd expected, but thought it was because the furnishings were very spare. A single wide chair, a long sofa, both in warm rust colors. A fire blazed under a mantel of dull gray slate. Gracing it was a jagged green stone as big as a man's fist and a statue of a woman carved in alabaster with her arms uplifted, her head thrown back, her naked body slender as a wand.

Weiss wanted to move closer, to study the face, but it seemed rude. Instead she walked toward the back and found Ruby in a small, tidy kitchen with a kettle already on the boil and lovely china cups of sunny yellow set out

"I wasn't sure I'd find you," Weiss began, then lost the rest of her thought as she turned from the stove, as those intense eyes locked on hers.

"You weren't?"

"No, I hoped I would, but- I wasn't sure." Nerves reared up and grabbed her by the throat. "I made some cookies. I brought you some to thank you for helping me out last night."

Ruby smiled that little enthusiastic grin and poured boiling water into a yellow coffee pot. "What kind?" She asked. Though she knew. She smelled them, and her before Weiss even stepped out of the woods.

"Chocolate chip." Weiss managed a smile of her own. "Is there another kind?" She busied her hands by opening the container. "They're pretty good. I've eaten two dozen at least already."

"The best kind. Share them with me over coffee. You've gotten chilled walking around. The wind's rough today."

"I suppose." Weiss sat at the little kitchen table, just big enough for two. "I don't even know how long I've been out," she began, shoving at her tangled hair as she brought the coffee pot to the table. "I was distracted by-" She broke off as Ruby skimmed her thumb over her cheek.

"You've scratched your face." Ruby said it softly as the tiny drop of blood lay warm and intimate on her thumb.

"Oh, I- got tangled up. Some thorns." Weiss was lost in silver eyes, could have drown in them. Wanted to. "Ruby"

Ruby touched her face again, took away the sting Weiss was too befuddled to notice. "You were distracted," she said, shifting back, then sitting across from her. "When you were in the forest."

"Ah- yes. By the white doe."

Ruby lifted a brow as she poured out the coffee "A white deer? Were you on a quest, Weiss?"

Weiss smiled self-consciously. "The white deer, or bird, or horse. The traditional symbol of quest in literature. I suppose I was on a mild sort of quest, to find you. But I did see her."

"I don't doubt it," Ruby said mildly. Her mother enjoyed traditional symbols. The white doe being her preference much like Ruby's black wolf.

"Have you?"

"Yes." Ruby lifted her tea. "Though it's been some time."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ruby's mother, Summer, would be delighted to hear that.

"Yes, she is. Warm yourself, Weiss. You have bird bones and you'll take a chill." 

"I grew up in Atlas, the continent of Solitas. I'm used to chills. Anyway, I saw her, and couldn't stop myself from following her. I ended up in this clearing, with a stone circle."

Ruby's eyes sharpened, glinted. "She led you there?"

"I suppose you could put it that way. You know the place? I never expected to find something like it here. You think of Mistral or Atlas or even Vacou not Patch-when you think of stone dances."

"You find them where they're wanted. Or needed. Did you go in?"

"No. It's silly, but it spooked me a little, so I went around. And got completely lost."

Ruby knew she should have felt relieved, but instead there was a vague sense of disappointment. But of course, she reminded herself, she would have known if Weiss stepped inside. Instantly. "Hardly lost since you're here."

"It seemed like I was lost. The path disappeared and I couldn't get my sense of direction. I probably have a poor one anyway. The coffee's wonderful," Weiss commented. It was warm and strong and smooth, with something lovely and sweet just under it.

"An old family blend," Ruby said with a hint of a smile, then sampled one of her cookies. Before shoving another. "They're good. So good. You cook well, Weiss"

"The results are hit and miss." All of her early-morning cheer was back and bubbling in her voice sounding like something akin with pride. "This morning, I hit. I like your house. It's like something out of a book, standing here with its back to the cliffs and sea and the stones glittering in the sunlight."

"It does for me. For now."

"And the views-" Weiss rose to go to the window over the sink, and caught her breath at the sight of the cliffs. "Spectacular. It must be spellbinding during a storm like the one we had last night."

Spellbinding, Ruby thought, knowing her father's habit of manipulating the weather for his needs, was exactly what the storm had been. "And did you sleep well?"

Weiss felt the heat rise up her throat. She could hardly tell Ruby she dreamed she made love to her. "I don't remember ever sleeping better."

Ruby laughed, rose."I'm glad" She watched her shoulders draw in. "To know my company relaxed you, Princess" Weiss shuddered at the nickname.

"Hmm." Struggling to shake off the feeling that Ruby knew exactly where her mind had wandered, she started to turn. Weiss noticed the open door and the little room beyond where she left a light burning on a desk, and a sleek black and red computer running.

"Is that your office?"

"In a way, yes."

"I've interrupted your work, then."

"It's not urgent." Ruby shook her head. "Do you want to see it?"

"I do," she admitted. "If it's all right."

In answer Ruby simply gestured and waited for her to step into the room ahead of her.

The room was small, but the window was wide enough to let in that stunning view of the cliffs. Weiss wondered how anyone could concentrate on work with that to dream on. Then laughed when she saw what was on the monitor screen.

"So you were playing games? I know this one. Some of my colleagues in graduate school were wild for it. 'RWBY: Tales of Grimm'"

"Don't you play games?"

"I'm terrible at them. Especially this kind because I tend to get wrapped up in them, and then every step is so vital. I can't take the pressure." Laughing again, Weiss leaned closer, studying the screen with its lightning-stalked castle and glowing faeries. "I've only gotten to the third level where Beatrix the witch queen promises to open the Chamber of Secrets if you can find the three stones. I usually find one, then fall into The Pit of eternal darkness."

"There are always traps on the way to enchantment. Or there wouldn't be pleasure in finding it. Do you want to try again?"

"No, my palms get damp and my fingers fumble. It's humiliating."

"Some games you take seriously, some you don't."

"They're all serious to me." Weiss glanced at the CD jacket, admiring the illustration, then blinked at the small lettering: Copyright By RWBY & Co. Wait RWBY... RUBY "It's your game?" Delighted, she straightened, turned. "You create computer games? That's so clever. Any inspiration?"

"My mother used to tell me stories. I've searched myths, legends, from all over remnant. Combined them, found a way to intermingle heritage with imagination and Tales of Grimm was born."

"To someone who's barely stumbled their way onto the internet, it's genius. RWBY's a wonderful story. The graphics are gorgeous, but I really admire the story itself. It's just magical. A challenging fairy tale with rewards and consequences. And the RPG tune to it has so many characters to choose from. Although it's a shame to say I've only played Myrtenaster's route".

Weiss eyes took on tiny silver flecks of light when she was happy, Ruby noted. And the scent of her warmed with her mood. She knew how to make it warm still more, and how to cause those silver flecks to drown in deep, dark blue.

"The Ice Princess huh, the heiress to the throne of Arendelle." Ruby smiled, it was so Weiss, she couldn't have designed a better character for Weiss than Myrtenaster.

"Yes, I've always loved her ultimate. She can summon a frost giant in the form of a white knight. It's almost like cheating." At that Ruby let out an amused laugh much like a child. Weiss stared at her in agape.

"Well, technically, Ronnie is a soul pledged to the Royal family of Arendelle. So it is a part of Myrtenaster's birthright." 

"Ronnie?" Weiss said incredulous. "You call a 10 ft frost giant in knight armor, Ronnie?"

"Well not officially that's for sure but it's a nickname my cousin and I came up with." Ruby smiled a gentle smile at Weiss and stepped closer, skimmed her fingers through her hair, testing weight and texture. "I like your hair this way. Like fresh fallen snow"

Weiss' throat snapped closed. "I forgot to braid it this morning."

"The wind's had it," Ruby murmured, lifting a handful to her face. "I can smell the wind on it, and the sea." It was reckless, she knew, but she had dreamed as well. And she remembered every rise and fall. "I'd taste both on your skin."

Weiss' knees had jellied. The blood was swimming so fast in her veins that she could hear the roar of it in her head. She couldn't move, could barely breathe. So only stood, staring into her eyes, waiting.

"Weiss Schnee with faerie eyes and mastery of the hero Myrtenaster, Do you want me to touch you?" Ruby laid a hand on her heart, felt each separate hammer blow pound between the gentle curves of her breasts. Then Ruby reached for her hand and placed it over her equally thundering one "Like this."

Weiss' bones dissolved, her eyes clouded, and the breath shuddered between her lips in a yielding sigh. Ruby's fingers lay lightly on her, but the heat from them seemed to scorch through to flesh. Still she moved neither toward her nor away.

"Weiss, you can say no" Ruby murmured. "When I ask if you want me to taste you."

But Weiss' head fell back, those clouded eyes closed when Ruby lowered her head to graze her teeth along her jawline. "The sea and the wind, and innocence as well." Ruby's own needs thickened her voice, but there was an edge on it. "Will you give me that as well, do nothing to stop me from taking it?" Ruby eased back, waiting, willing Weiss' eyes to open and look into hers. "If I kissed you now, Weiss, what might happen?"

Weiss' lips trembled apart as memory of a question once asked in dreams and never answered struggled to surface. Then Weiss' mouth was on hers, and every thought willingly died. Lights, a wild swirl of them behind the eyes. Heat, a hot gush of it in the belly. The first sound she made was a whimper that might have been fear, but the next was a moan that was unmistakably pleasure.

Ruby was more gentle than Weiss expected, perhaps more than she intended. Her lips skimmed, sipped, nipped and nuzzled until Weiss' went pillow soft and warm under them. She swayed against her in surrender, and request.

Oh, yes, I want this. Just this.

A shiver coursed through Weiss as Ruby's hand circled the back of her neck, as she urged her head back, took the kiss deeper with a tangle of tongues and tastes, a mingle of breath that grew unsteady and quick. Weiss gripped her shoulders, first for balance, then for the sheer joy of feeling that hard, dangerous strength, the bunch of muscles on slim arms.

Weiss' hands slid over and into Ruby's hair.

Weiss had a flash of the wolf, the rich black pelt and sinewy strength, then of the woman, sitting on her bed, gripping her hand as her body shuddered.

The memory of what could be in dreams, the barrage of sensations of what was, battered each other.

And she erupted.

Her mouth went wild under Ruby, tore at her control. Her surrender had been sweet, but her demands were staggering. As her blood leaped Ruby dragged her closer, let the kiss fly from warm, to hungry to something almost savage.

Still Weiss urged her on, pulling her in with her until Ruby buried her face in her throat and had to fight not to use her teeth.

"You're not ready for me." Ruby managed to pant it out, then yanked her back, shook her lightly. "By Jinn, I'm not ready for you. There might come a time when that won't matter, and we'll take our chances. But it matters now." Ruby's grip lightened, her tone gentled. "It matters today. Go home, Weiss, where you'll be safe."

Weiss' head was still spinning, her pulse still roaring. "No one's ever made me feel like that. I never knew anyone could."

Something flashed into Ruby's eyes that made her shiver in anticipation. But then Ruby muttered in a language Weiss didn't understand and lowered her brow to hers. "Honesty can be dangerous. I'm not always civilized, Weiss, but I work to be fair. Don't offer so much of yourself, for I will gladly take more"

"I'm terrible at lying."

It made Ruby laugh, and her eyes were calm again when she straightened. "Then be quiet, for both of us. Go home now. Not the way you came. You'll see the path when you head out the front. Follow it and you'll get home right enough."

"Ruby, I want-"

"I know what you want." Firmly now Ruby took her by the arm and led her out. "If it were as simple as going upstairs and rolling around on the bed for an afternoon, we'd already be there." While Weiss sputtered indignantly, Ruby continued to pull her to the front door. "But you're not as simple as you've been taught to think. God knows I'm not. Go on home with you, Weiss."

Ruby all but shoved her out the door. Weiss' rare and occasionally awesome temper, usually reserved for arrogant members of the board shot to the surface as the wind slapped her face.

"All right, Ruby, because I don't want it to be simple." Weiss' eyes flared at nun as she dragged her hair back. "I'm tired of settling for simple. So don't put your hands on me again unless you mean to complicate things."

Riding on anger, she spun around, and didn't question the fact that the path was there, wide and clear. Weiss just marched to it and strode into the trees.

From the porch Ruby watched; long after Weiss was out of sight, she continued to watch her, smiling a bit when she finally reached her own home and slammed the door behind her.

"Good for you, Princess"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is fluff. Yeah, definitely fluff. And well let's meet Ruby's parents. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments. I really appreciate them. In light of the covid19 outbreak please stay indoors and always wash your hands.
> 
> Also I've decided to post Diana and Akko's story in the same universe as this one. Would anyone be interested in that?

The woman had thrown her out of her house, Weiss thought as she stormed into her own. One minute Ruby had been kissing her brainless, holding her against that marvelously body-and the next she marched her to the door. Given her the boot as if she'd been some pesky saleswoman hawking an inferior product.

Oh, it was mortifying.

With temper still ringing in her ears like bells she strode around the living room, circled it twice. Ruby put her hands on her, Ruby made the moves. Ruby kissed her, damn it. Weiss hadn't done anything.

Except stand there like a dolt, Weiss realized as temper sagged miserably into embarrassment. She just stood there, Weiss thought as she wandered into the kitchen. And let Ruby put her hands on her, let Ruby kiss her. Weiss would have let Ruby do anything, that was how dazzled she'd been.

"Oh, you're such a fool, Weiss." She dropped into a chair, and leaning over, lightly beat her head against the kitchen table. "Such a jerk, such a wimp."

Weiss did go to her, didn't she? Stumbling around in the woods like Gretel with a bunch of cookies instead of bread crumbs. Looking for magic, she thought and rested her cheek on the smooth wood. Always looking for something wonderful, she acknowledged with a sigh. And this time, for just a moment, Weiss found it.

It was worse, she realized, when you had that staggering glimpse, then had the door slammed in your face.

God, was she so needy that she'd fall at the feet of a woman she only met twice before, knew next to nothing about? Was she so weak and wobbly that she built fantasies around her just because Ruby had a beautiful face?

Not just her face, Weiss admitted. It was the- essence of her, she supposed. The mystery, the romance and the bit of gentleness shimmering beneath that surrounds Ruby that had very simply bewitched Weiss. There was no other word that fit what Ruby made her feel.

Obviously, quite obviously, it showed.

And when Ruby had touched her because she saw through her pitiful ploy of seeking her out to thank her, Weiss climbed all over her faster than a squirrel to a tree.

No wonder Ruby had shown her the door.

But she didn't have to be so cruel about it, Weiss thought, shoving up again. Ruby humiliated her.

"You're not ready for me," Weiss muttered, remembering what Ruby said. "How the hell does she know what I'm ready for when I don't know myself? She's not a damn mind reader."

Usually, those words would translate to a challenge in Weiss' vocabulary. It was after all hard to keep proving herself in a man's world to be where she is now. Yet, it infuriated her, how dare Ruby Branwen reject her. She was Weiss Schnee, men and women, fall at her feet and Ruby had the gall to throw her out of the house. 

Sulking now, Weiss ripped the top off the container of cookies and snatched one. She ate it with a scowl on her face as she replayed that last scene, and gave herself wonderful, pithy lines to put Ruby Branwen in her place.

"So, she didn't want me," Weiss muttered. "Who expected her to? I'll just stay out of her way. Completely. Totally." She shoved another cookie into her mouth. "I came here to figure out myself, not to try to understand some mysterious Valean lady with Mistralian descent."

Slightly ill from the cookies, Weiss snapped the lid back on. The first thing she was going to do was drive into town and find a bookstore. She was going to buy some how-to books. Basic home maintenance, she decided, stalking back into the living room for her purse.

Weiss wasn't going to go fumbling around the next time something happened. She'd figure out how to fix it herself. And, she thought darkly as she marched out of the house, if Ruby came to her door offering to fix it for her, she'd coolly tell her she could take care of herself.

Weiss slammed the door of the Rover, gunned the engine. An errant thought about flat tires made her think she'd better find a book on car repair while she was at it.

She bumped along the dirt road, clamping down on the urge to work off some of her frustration by stomping on the gas. Just where Diana's little lane met the main road, she saw the black bird.

He was huge, magnificent. A crow, Weiss thought automatically stepping on the brake to stop and study him. Though she didn't know if any type of Crow was that regal silvery-gray or if they tended to perch on road signs to stare-balefully, she decided-at passing cars.

What wonderfully odd fauna they had in Patch, Weiss mused and reminded herself to read the books on local wildlife she'd brought with her more carefully. Unable to resist, she rolled down the window and leaned out.

"You're so handsome." She smiled as the bird ruffled his feathers and seemed to preen. "So regal. I bet you look magnificent in the air. I wonder what it feels like to fly. To just- own the sky. You'd know."

His eyes were red, she realized. A dark silver-gray crow with eyes red as a bat's. For an instant, she thought she saw a glint of green resting in his breast feathers, as if he wore a pendant. Just a trick of the light, she decided and with some regret leaned back in the window.

"Wolves and deer and crows. Why would anybody live in the city? Bye, your highness."

When the Rover was out of sight, the Crow spread its wings, rose majestically into the sky with a triumphant call that echoed over hill and forest and sea. He soared over the trees, circled, then dived. White smoke swirled, the light shimmered, blue as a lightning flash.

And he touched down on the forest floor softly, on two booted feet.

Qrow stood just over six feet, with a mane of dark hair with a bit of silver, eyes of red and a face so sharply defined it might have been carved from the marble found in the dark Mistral hills. A green clover pin pinned on his breast a silver cross on his neck, and dangling from it was the amulet of his rank

"Runs like a rabbit," Qrow muttered. "Then blames herself for the wolf."

"She's young, Qrow" The woman who stepped out of the green shadows was lovely, with soft brown hair flowing down her back, soft silver eyes, skin white and smooth as alabaster. "And she doesn't know what's inside her, or understand what's inside of Ruby."

"A backbone's what she needs, a bit more of that spirit she showed when she spat in Ruby's eye not long ago." His fierce face gentled with a smile. "Never was a lack of spine or spirit a problem of yours, Summer."

Summer laughed and cupped her husband's face in her hands. The gold ring of their marriage gleamed on one hand, and the fire of a ruby sparked on the other. "I've needed both with the likes of you. They're on their path, Qrow. Now we must let them follow it in their own way."

"And who was it who led the girl to the dance, then to our little lady?" Qrow asked with an arrogantly raised eyebrow.

"Well then." Lightly, Summer trained a fingertip down his cheek. "I never said we couldn't give them a bit of a nudge, now and then. The lady is troubled, and Ruby-oh, she's a difficult one, our Ruby. So stubborn, Like her Dad."

"Takes after her mother more." Still smiling, Qrow leaned down to kiss his wife. "When the girl comes into her own, Ruby will have her hands full. She'll be humbled before she finds the truth of pride. She'll be hurt before she finds the full of her strength."

"Then, if it's meant, they'll find each other. You like her." Summer linked her hands at the back of Qrow's neck. "Weiss appealed to your vanity, sighing over you, calling you handsome."

His brows rose again, his grin flashed bright. "I am handsome-and so you've said yourself. We'll leave them to themselves a bit." Qrow slid his arms around her waist. "Let's be home. I'm already missing Vale."

With a swirl of white smoke, a shiver of white light, they were home.

By the time Weiss got home, heated up a can of soup and devoured a section on basic plumbing repairs, it was sunset. For the first time since her arrival she didn't stop and stare and wonder at the glorious fire of the dying day. As the light dimmed, she merely leaned closer to the page.

With her elbows propped on the kitchen table, and her tea going cold, she almost wished a pipe would spring a leak so she could test out her new knowledge.

Weiss felt smug and prepared, and decided to tackle the section on electrical work next. But first she'd make the phone call she'd been putting off. She considered fortifying herself with a glass of wine first, but decided that would be weak.

She took off her reading glasses, set them aside. Slipped a bookmark into the pages, closed the book. And stared at the phone.

It was terrible to dread calling people you loved.

Weiss put it off just a little longer by neatly stacking the books she'd bought. There were more than a dozen, and she was still amused at herself for picking up several on myths and legends.

They'd be entertaining, she thought, and wasted a little more time selecting the one she wanted for bedtime reading.

Then there was wood to be brought in for the evening fire, the soup bowl to wash and carefully dry. Her nightly scan of the woods for the wolf she hadn't seen all day.

When she couldn't find anything else to engage her time, she picked up the phone and dialed.

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting on the back steps, the backwash of light from the kitchen spilling over her. And Weiss was weeping.

She nearly buckled under the benign pressure, nearly crumbled beneath the puzzled, injured tone of her mother's voice. Yes, yes, of course, she'd come home. She'd go back to SDC, get her doctorate, marry Neptune, start a family. She'd live in a pretty house in a safe neighborhood. She'd be anything they wanted her to be as long as it made them happy.

Not saying all of those things, not doing them was so hard. And so necessary.

Her tears were hot and from the heart. Weiss wished she understood why she was always, always pulled in a different direction, why she needed so desperately to see what was blurred at the edges of her mind.

Something was there, waiting for her. Something she was or needed to be. It was all Weiss was sure of.

When the wolf nudged her head under her hand, she simply wrapped her arms around her and pressed her face to her throat.

"I hate disappointing anyone. I can't bear it, and I can't stop it. What's wrong with me?"

Her tears dampened her neck. And touched Ruby's heart. To comfort she nuzzled her cheek, let her cling. Then she slipped a quiet thought into her mind.

Betray yourself, and you betray all they've given you. Love opens doors. It doesn't close them. When you go through it and find yourself, they'll still be there.

Weiss let out a shuddering breath, rubbed her face against her fur. "I can't go back, even though part of me wants to. If I did, I know something inside me would just- stop." She leaned back, holding her head in her hands. "If I went back, I'd never find anything like you again. Even if it were there, I wouldn't really see it. I'd never follow a white doe or talk to a crow."

Sighing, she stroked her head, her powerful shoulders. "I'd never let some gorgeous Vale woman with a bad attitude kiss me, or do something as fun and foolish as eat cookies for breakfast."

Comforted, Weiss rested her head against the wolf's "I need to do those things, to be the kind of person who does them. That's what they can't understand, you know?"

Weiss sighed again, leaned back, stroking the wolf's head absently as she studied the woods with their deep shadows, their whispering secrets. "So I have to make this all work, so they stop being disappointed and stop being frightened. Part of me is scared that I will make it work-and part of me is scared I won't." Her lips curved ruefully. "I'm such a coward."

Ruby's eyes narrowed, glinted, a low growl sounded in her throat making Weiss blink. Their faces were close, and she could see those strong, deadly white teeth. Swallowing hard, she stroked her head with fingers that trembled.

"There now. Easy. Are you hungry? I have cookies." Heart hammering, she got slowly to her feet as she continued to growl. Weiss kept her eyes on her, walking backward as she came up the steps toward her. As she reached the door, one part of her mind screamed for her to slam it, lock it. The wolf was a wild thing, feral, not to be trusted. But with Weiss' eyes locked on silver ones, all she could think was how she had pressed her muzzle against her, how she had been there when she wept.

Weiss left the door open.

Though her hand shook, she picked up a cookie, held it out. "It's probably bad for you, but so many good things are." She muffled a yelp when she nipped it, with surprising delicacy, from her fingertips. She'd have sworn her eyes laughed at her. "Well okay, now we know sugar's as good as music for soothing savage beasts. One more, but that's it."

When Ruby rose (get it? *wink*) onto her hind legs with surprising speed and grace, set those magnificent front paws on Weiss' shoulders, she could only manage a choked gasp. Her eyes, wide and round and shocked, met her glinting ones. Then Ruby licked her, from collarbone to ear, one long, warm stroke, and made her laugh.

"What a pair we are," Weiss murmured and pressed her lips to the ruff of Ruby's neck. "What a pair."

She lowered, just as gracefully, snatching the cookie from Weiss' fingers on the way.

"Clever, very clever." Eyeing her Weiss closed the lid on the cookies and set them on top of the refrigerator. "What I need is a hot bath and a book," she decided. "And that glass of wine I didn't let myself have before. I'm not going to think about what someone else wants," she continued as she turned to open the refrigerator. "I'm not going to think about sexy neighbors with outrageously wonderful mouths. I'm going to think about how lovely it is to have all this time, all this space."

She finished pouring the wine and lifted her glass in toast as he watched her. "And to have you. Why don't you come upstairs and keep me company while I have that bath?"

The wolf ran her tongue around her teeth, let out a low sound that resembled a laugh and thought, why don't I?

Weiss fascinated her. It wasn't a terribly comfortable sensation, but Ruby couldn't shake it. It didn't matter how often she reminded herself Weiss was an ordinary woman, and one with entirely too much baggage to become involved with.

Ruby just couldn't stay away.

Ruby had been certain she tuned her out when Weiss slammed her door behind her. Even though Ruby had been delighted with that flare of temper, the way it had flashed in her eyes, firmed that lovely soft mouth, Ruby wanted to put Weiss out of her mind for a few days.

Smarter, safer that way.

But Ruby had heard her weeping. Sitting in her little office, toying with a spin-off game for Tales of Grimm, Ruby heard those sounds of heartbreak, and despite the block she imposed, had felt her guilt and grief ripping at her heart.

Ruby hadn't been able to ignore it. So she'd gone to her, offered a little comfort. Then Weiss infuriated her, absolutely infuriated Ruby by calling herself a coward. By believing it.

And what had the coward done, Ruby thought, when a rogue wolf had snarled at her? Offered a cookie.

A cookie, for Jinn's sake. Not that Ruby would refuse of course.

Weiss was utterly charming.

Then Ruby had entertained, and tortured herself, by sitting and watching her lazily. 

Weiss lighted candles. She ran the water too hot, and had turned music on seductively low. As she shrugged out of the robe, Ruby turned away in respect. Ruby resisted sliding into her mind to see what put that faraway look in her eyes, that faint smile on her lips.

Weiss talked to her, chattering nonsense, then hissed out a breath as she stepped into the tub. Steam billowed as she gingerly lowered herself, until the bubbles played prettily over her breasts.

Weiss only laughed when Ruby walked forward to sniff at her. Only ran a hand over her head absently while she picked up a book with the other.

Home Maintenance for the Confused and Inept.

It made her chuckle, the sound coming out as a soft woof. Weiss gave her ears a quick scratch, then reached for her wine.

"It says here," Weiss began, "that I should always have a few basic tools on hand. I think I saw all of these in the utility room, but I'd better make a list and compare. The next time the power goes out, or I blow a fuse-or is it a breaker?-I'm handling it myself. I won't be rescued by anyone, especially Ruby Branwen"

Weiss gasped then chuckled when the wolf dipped her tongue into the glass and drank. "Hey, hey! This is a very fine sauvignon blanc, and not for you, pal." Weiss lifted the glass out of reach. "It explains how to do simple rewiring," she continued. "Not that I'm planning on doing any, but it doesn't look terribly complicated. I'm very good at following directions."

A frown marred her brow. "Entirely too good." She sipped wine, slid lower in the tub. "That's the core of the problem. I'm used to following directions, so everyone's startled that I've taken a detour." Weiss set the book aside.

"No one's more surprised than I am that I like detours. Adventures," she added and grinned over at her. "This is really my first adventure." She eased up again, bubbles clinging to her and scooped up a handful and idly rubbed them up and down her arm.

Weiss only laughed when she ran her tongue slowly from her elbow to her shoulder. "All in all, it's been a hell of an adventure so far."

Weiss lingered in the tub for a half hour, innocently delighting him. Ruby found her no less alluring when she slipped into the flannel pajamas.

When Weiss crouched to build up the bedroom fire, she nipped and nuzzled, making her giggle. The next thing she knew she was wrestling playfully with a wolf on the hearth rug. Her breath tickled her throat. Weiss rubbed her belly and made her rumble with pleasure. Her tongue was warm and wet on her cheek. Breathlessly happy Weiss knelt to throw her arms around her neck, to hug fiercely.

"I'm glad you're here. I'm so glad I found you." Weiss pressed her cheek hard against hers, locked her fingers in that silky fur. "Or did you find me?" she murmured. "It doesn't matter. It's so good to have a friend who doesn't expect anything but friendship."

Weiss curled up with her to watch the fire, smiling at the pictures she found in the flames. "I've always liked doing this. When I was a little girl I was sure I saw things in the fire. Magic things," she murmured, and settled her head on her neck. 

"Beautiful things. Castles and clouds and cliffs." Her voice slurred as her eyes grew heavy. "Beautiful maidens and enchanted hills. I used to think I could go there, through the smoke and into the magic." She sighed, drifted. "Now there are only shapes and light."

And slept.

When Weiss slept, she let herself be Ruby, stroking her hair while she watched the fire she built. There was a way through the smoke and into the magic, she thought. What would Weiss think if she showed her? If Ruby took her there?

"But you'd have to come back to the other world, Weiss. There's no way for me to keep you. I don't want to keep you," Ruby corrected, firmly. "But God, I want to have you."

In sleep Weiss sighed, shifted. Her arm came around Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes. "You better hurry," she told her. "Hurry and find out what you want and where you intend to go. Sooner or later I'll come for you."

Ruby rose, lifting Weiss gently to carry her to bed. "If you come to me," she whispered as she lowered her to the bed, spread the cover over her. "If you come to me, Weiss Schnee, I'll show you magic." Lightly Ruby touched her lips to hers. "Dream what you will tonight, and dream alone."

Ruby kissed her again, for herself this time. She left her as a woman. And prowled the night mists as a wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of insight into the mother-daughter relationship with Ruby and Summer. And they finally get to talk about what happened. So far this is my favorite chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I really appreciate them. As always, regular chapter updates are every Wednesday and Saturday. 
> 
> Note: Do I post the Bumbleby or the Diakko fic first? I'm planning to post it after chapter 10. So I appreciate the response. Thank you

Weiss spent the next week in the grip of tremendous energy, compelled to fill every minute of every day with something new. She explored the woods, haunted the cliffs and pleased herself by sketching whatever appealed to the eye.

As the weather gradually warmed, the bulbs she'd spotted began to bud. The night still carried a chill, but spring was ready to reign. Delighted, she left the windows open to welcome it in.

For that week Weiss saw no one but the wolf. It was rare for the wolfnot to spend at least an hour with her. Walking with her on her hikes through the woods, waiting patiently while she examined the beginnings of a wildflower, a circle of toadstools or stopped to sketch the trees.

Each morning Weiss woke content. Each night she slipped into bed satisfied. Her only frustration was that she'd yet to discover what she needed to do. Unless, she sometimes thought, what she needed was simply to live alone with her books, her drawings and the wolf.

Weiss hoped there was more.

Ruby, however did not wake every morning content. Nor did she go to bed every night satisfied. Ruby blamed Weiss for it, though she knew it was unfair.

Still if Weiss had been less innocent, Ruby would have taken what she'd once offered her. The physical need would have been met. And Ruby assured herself this emotional pull to the white haired woman would fade.

Ruby refused to accept whatever fate had in store for her, for them, until she was completely in control of her own mind and body.

Ruby stood facing the sea on a clear afternoon when the wind was warm and the air full of rioting spring. She came out to clear her head. Her work wouldn't quite well work. And though she claimed continually that it was no more than a diversion, an amusement, Ruby took a great deal of pride in the stories she created. Tales of Grimm being her most popular work.

Absently Ruby fingered the small crystal of fluorite she slipped into her hoodie pocket. It should have calmed her, helped to steady her mind. Instead her mind was as restless as the sea she studied.

Ruby could feel the impatience in the air, mostly her own. But she knew the sense of waiting was from others. Whatever destination she was meant to reach, the steps to it were her own. Those who waited asked when she would take them.

"When I'm damned ready," Ruby muttered. "My life remains mine. There's always a choice. Even with responsibility, even with fate, there is a choice. Ruby, daughter of Summer, will make her own."

Ruby wasn't surprised to see the white gull soar overhead. Her wing caught the sunlight, tipped gracefully as she flew down. And her eyes glinted, silver as her own, when she perched on a rock. "Blessed be, Mother."

With only a bit more flourish than necessary, Summer swirled from bird to woman. She smiled, opened her arms. "Blessed me, my love."

Ruby went to her, enfolded her, pressed her face into her hair. "I've missed you. Oh, you smell of home."

"Where you, too, are missed." Summer eased back, but framed her face in her hands. "You look tired. You aren't sleeping well."

Now her smile was rueful. "No, not well. Do you expect me to?"

"No." And Summer laughed, kissed both her cheeks before turning to look out to sea. "This place you've chosen to spend some time is beautiful. You've always chosen well, Ruby and you will always have a choice." She slanted a look up at her. "The Atlesian woman is lovely, and pure of heart."

"Did you send her to me?"

"That day? Yes, or I showed her the way." Summer shrugged and walked back to sit on the rock. "But did I send her here, no. There are powers beyond mine and yours that set events in order. You know that." She crossed her legs and the long white dress she wore whispered. "You find her attractive."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"She's not the usual type you're drawn to, at least to dally with."

Ruby flushed in embarrassment. "I don't think that's something I should discuss with you"

"Oh. Would you rather have Yang here instead?" Summer waved a hand dismissively and set her rings flashing when Ruby grimaced at the mention of her cousin. "Sex, when tempered with respect and affection, is healthy. I want my only child to be healthy, don't I? You won't dally with her because you worry it will involve more than sex, more than affection."

"And what then?" Anger simmered in Ruby's voice. "Do I take her, engage her heart only to hurt her? 'An it harm none.' Does that only apply to magic?"

"No." Summer spoke gently, held out a hand to her. "It should apply to life. Why assume you'll harm her, Ruby?"

"I'm bound to. I don't want to hurt Weiss."

"No more than a person hurts another when their hearts bump together. You would take the same risks with her." Summer angled her head as she studied her face. "Do you think your father and I have loved over thirty years without a scratch or bruise?"

"She's not like us." Ruby squeezed the hand she held, then released it. "If I take the steps, if I let us both feel more than we do now, I'd have to let her go or turn my back on my obligations. Obligations you know I came here to sort out." Furious with herself, she turned back to the sea. "I haven't even done that. I know my father wants me to take his place."

"Well not quite yet," Summer said with a laugh. "But yes, when the time is right, it's hoped you'll stand as head of the family, as Ruby Rose of Branwen, to guide."

"It's a power I can pass to another. That's my right."

"Yes, Ruby" Concerned now, Summer slid from the rock to go to her. "It's your right to step aside, to let another wear the amulet. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know." Frustration rang in her voice. "I'm not my father. I don't have his- way with others. His judgment. His patience or his compassion."

"No. You have your own." Summer laid a hand on her arm. "If you weren't fit for the responsibility, you would not be given it"

"I've thought of that, tried to come to accept it. And I know that if I commit to a woman not of elfin blood, I abdicate the right to take those responsibilities. If I let myself love her, I turn my back on my obligations to my family."

Summer's eyes sharpened as she studied her face. "Would you?"

"If I let myself love her, I'd turn my back on anything, on everything but her." Ruby answered honestly.

Summer closed her eyes then, felt the tears welling in them. "Oh, how proud I am to hear it, Ruby." Eyes drenched she lay a hand on her heart. "There is no stronger magic, no truer power than love. This above all I want you to learn, to know, to feel."

Her hand closed into a fist so quickly, her eyes flashed with annoyance so abruptly, she could only gape when she rapped her chest "And for the love of Jinn why haven't you looked? Your powers are your gifts, your birthright and more acute than any I know but your father. What have you been doing?" Summer demanded, throwing up her hands and whirling with a spin of white silk. "Prowling the woods, calling to the moon, spinning your games. And brooding," she added, jabbing a ringer at Ruby as she turned back. "Oh, a champion brooder you ever were, and that's the truth of it. You'll torture yourself with the wanting of her, go keep her company during a storm-"

"Which I know bloody well Dad brewed."

"That's beside the point" Summer snapped and skewered her with the sharp, daunting look she remembered from childhood. "If you don't spend time with the girl you won't think with anything but your glands, will you? The sex won't answer it all, you horse's ass. You fit the useless lesbian stereotype well"

"Well, damn it, I am one, mom. And I don't know how to deal with this one!"

"What you are is a pinhead, and don't you raise your voice to me, Ruby Rose"

Ruby threw up her hands as well, added a short, pithy curse in Mistralian "I'm not twelve any longer."

"I don't care if you're a hundred and twelve, you'll show your mother proper respect."

Ruby smoldered, seethed and sucked it in. "Yes, Mom"

"There" Summer nodded once. "That'll do. Now stop tormenting yourself with what may be, and look at what is. And if your lofty principles won't let you look deep enough, ask her about her mother's family."

Summer let out a huff of breath, smoothed down her hair. "And kiss me goodbye like a good daughter. She'll be here any second."

Because Ruby was still scowling Summer kissed her instead, then grinned sunnily. "There are times you look so like your father with that dark hair and brooding face. Now don't look so fierce, you'll frighten the girl. Blessed be, Ruby," Summer added, then with a shiver of the light, spread white wings and soared into the sky.

Ruby hadn't sensed her, and that irritated her. Her temper had been up, blocking her instincts. Now, even as she turned, she caught that scent-female, innocence with a light whiff of jasmine.

Ruby watched her come out of the trees, though Weiss didn't see her-not at first. The sun was behind her and Weiss looked the other way as she started up the rough path to the apex of the cliffs.

Weiss had her hair tied back, Ruby noted, in a careless tail of gleaming brown the wind caught and whipped. She carried a trim leather bag with its strap crosswise over her body. Her gray slacks showed some wear and her shirt was the color of daffodils.

Her mouth was unpainted, her nails short, her boots-so obviously new-showed a long, fresh scar across the left toe. The sight of her, muttering to herself as she climbed, both relaxed and annoyed Ruby.

Then both sensations turned to pure amusement as Weiss spotted her, jolted and scowled before she could school her expression to disinterest.

"Good morning to you, Weiss"

Weiss nodded, then clasped both hands on the strap of her bag as if she didn't know what else to do with them. Her eyes were cool, in direct contrast to those nervous hands, and quite deliberately skimmed past Ruby.

"Hello. I'd have gone another way if I'd known you were here. I imagine you want to be alone."

"Not really."

Weiss' gaze veered back to Ruby's, then away again. "Well, I do," she said very definitely and began to make her way along the rocks away from her.

"You hold quite a grudge do you, Weiss?"

Stiffening with pride, she kept walking. "Apparently."

"You won't be able to for long, you know. It's not natural for you."

Weiss jerked a shoulder, knowing the gesture was bad-tempered and childish. She'd come to sketch the sea, the little boats that bobbed on it, the birds that soared and called above. And damn it, she'd wanted to look at the eggs in the nest to see if they'd hatched.

Weiss didn't want to see Ruby, to be reminded of what had happened between them, what it had stirred inside her. But neither was she going to be chased away like a mouse by a cat. Setting her teeth, she sat on a ledge of rock, opened her bag. With precise movements she pulled out her bottle of water, put it beside her, then her sketchbook, then a pencil.

Ordering herself to focus, she looked out at the water, gave herself time to scan and absorb. Weiss began to sketch, telling herself she would not look over at Ruby. Oh, she was still there, she was sure of it. Why else would every muscle in her body be on alert, why would her heart still be tripping in her chest?

But still Weiss would not look.

Of course she looked. And Ruby was still there, a few paces away, hands tucked casually in her red hoodie's front pockets, her face turned toward the water. It was just bad luck, Weiss supposed, that she was so attractive, that Ruby could stand there with the wind wafting about crimson tipped raven hair, her profile soft and feminine, yet hauntingly strong that reminds her of Jean Arc or the Lady of the Lake in some Arthurian legend.

A knight before battle, a heroine determined to protect her people until the last breath.

Oh, yes, Ruby could be any and all of them-as romantic in jean shorts and a red hoodie as any warrior glinting in polished armor.

"I don't mean to do battle with you, Weiss"

Weiss thought she heard Ruby say it, but that was nonsense. Ruby was too far away for those soft words to carry. She'd just imagined that's what she would say in response if she'd spoken her thoughts aloud. So she sniffed, glanced back down at her book and to her disgust noted that she'd begun to sketch Ruby without realizing it.

With an irritated flick, Weiss turned to a blank page.

"There's no point in being angry with me-or yourself."

This time Weiss knew she spoke and looked up to see that Ruby strolled over to her. She had to squint, to shade her eyes with the flat of her hand as the sun streamed behind her and shimmered its light like a nimbus around her head and shoulders. Like an angel from some faraway nightmare "There's no point in discussing it." Weiss huffed out a breath as Ruby sat companionably beside her. When she lapsed into silence, appeared to be settling in for a nice long visit, she tapped her pencil on her pad.

"It's a long coast. Would you mind plopping down on another part of it?"

"I like it here." When Weiss hissed and started to rise, Ruby simply tugged her back down. "Don't be foolish."

"Don't tell me I'm foolish. I'm really, really tired of being told I'm foolish." Weiss jerked her arm free. "And you don't even know me."

Ruby shifted so they were face-to-face. "That could be part of it. What are you drawing there in your book?"

"Nothing apparently." Miffed, Weiss stuffed the book back into her bag. Once again she started to rise. Once again Ruby tugged her easily back.

"All right," she snapped. "We'll discuss it. I admit I stumbled my way through the woods because I wanted to see you. I was attracted-I'm sure you're used to women being attracted to you. I did want to thank you for your help, but that was only part of it. I intruded, no question, but you were the one who kissed me."

"I did indeed," Ruby murmured. She wanted to do so again, right now when her mouth was in a stubborn pout and there was both distress and temper in her eyes.

"And I overreacted to it." The memory of that still made her blood heat. "You had a perfect right to tell me to go, but you didn't have the right to be so unkind about it. No one has the right to be unkind. Now, obviously, you didn't have the same- response I did and you want to keep your distance."

Weiss pushed at the hair that was coming loose from her ponytail to fly in her face. "So why are you here?"

"Let's take this in order," Ruby decided. "Yes, I'm used to women being attracted to me. Because I like women and I appreciate that." A smile tugged at her lips as Weiss made a quiet sound of disgust. "I'm not going to lie about that, but I find false modesty inane and deceitful. And though I most often prefer to be alone, your visit wasn't intrusive. I kissed you because I wanted to."

Ruby watched it register surprise before it thinned and Weiss angled her face away. No one's told her that before, she realized, and shook her head over the idiocy of the male gender. This is why she prefers to date women.

"Because you have eyes that remind me of the elves that dance in the hills of my country. Hair like fresh fallen snow on a barren field. And skin so soft it seems my hand should pass through it as it would with water."

"Don't do that." Weiss' voice shook as she lifted her arms, wrapped them tight to hug her elbows. "Don't. It's not fair."

Perhaps it wasn't, to use words on a woman who so obviously wasn't used to hearing them. But Ruby shrugged. "It's just truth. And my response to you was more- intense than I realized. I apologize for being rude, Weiss, but only for that."

Weiss was over her head with Ruby, and wished the terror of that wasn't quite so enjoyable. "You're sorry for being rude or for having a response to me?"

Clever woman, Ruby mused, and gave her the simple truth. "For both if it comes to it. I said I wasn't ready for you, Weiss. I meant it."

It was hearing simple truth that softened her heart-and made it tremble just a little. Weiss didn't speak for a moment, but stared down at the fingers she'd locked together in her lap while waves crashed below and gulls soared overhead.

"Maybe I understand that, a little. I'm at an odd place in my life," Weiss said slowly. "A kind of crossroads, I suppose. I think people are most vulnerable when they come to the end of something and have to decide which beginning they're going to take. I don't know you, Ruby." She made herself shift back to face her again. "And I don't know what to say to you, or what to do."

Was there a person alive who could resist that kind of unstudied honesty? Ruby wondered. "Offer me coffee and cookies."

"What?"

Ruby smiled, took her hand. "Offer me coffee and cookies. Rain's coming and it's good for a rainy weather"

"Rain? But the sun's-" Even as Weiss said it, the light changed. Dark clouds slipped through the sky without a sound and the first drops, soft as a wish, fell.

Her father wasn't the only one who could use the weather for her own purposes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who saw this coming, I applaud you. This is well, I should say start of the whole Weiss self discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Emiliano. I wish you the happiest birthday. Hope you like it.

"Oh, it was supposed to be clear all day." Weiss stuffed the bottle of water back into her bag, then let out a quick gasp when Ruby pulled her to her feet with casual, effortless strength that left her limbs oddly weak.

"It's just a shower, and a warm one" Ruby began to guide her through the rocks, down the path. "Soft weather, we call it at home. Do you mind the rain?"

"No, I like it. It always makes me dreamy." Weiss lifted her face, let a few drops kiss it. "The sun's still shining."

"You'll have a rainbow," Ruby promised and tugged Weiss into the sheltering trees where the air was warm and wet, and shadows lay in deep green pools. "Will I have cookies?"

Weiss slanted her a look, and a smile. "I suppose."

"There, I told you." Ruby gave her hand a little squeeze. "You don't know how to hold a grudge."

"I just need practice," Weiss grumbled and made her laugh.

"I'm likely to give you plenty of cause for practice before we're done."

"Do you make a habit of annoying people?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm an annoying one. At least that's what my mom told me." They strolled by the stream where damp ferns and rich moss spread, and foxglove waited to bloom. "She says I'm a brooder, and my father that I have a head like a rock. They should know."

"Are they in Mistral?"

"Mmm." Ruby couldn't be sure unless she looked-and she damn well didn't want to know if they were lingering nearby watching her. "Do you miss them?"

"I do, yes. But we- keep in touch." It was the wistfulness in her voice that had Ruby glancing down as they walked into her clearing. "You're missing your family?"

"I'm feeling guilty because I don't miss them as much as I probably should. I've never been away alone before, and I'm-"

"Enjoying it," Ruby finished. "Enormously." Weiss laughed a little and fished her keys out of her pocket.

"No shame in that." Ruby cocked her head as Weiss unlocked the door. "Who are you locking out?"

Weiss' smile was a little sheepish as she stepped inside. "Habit. I'll brew the coffee. I baked some cinnamon rolls earlier, but they're burned on the bottom. One of my misses."

"I'll take one off your hands." Ruby wandered into the kitchen behind her. "Although it's not cookies."

Weiss kept the room neat, Ruby noted, and had added a few touches-the sort she recognized as a kind of nesting. A person making a home. Some pretty twigs speared out of one of Diana's colorful bottles and stood in the center of the kitchen table beside a white bowl filled with bright green apples.

Ruby remembered when she scouted out the twigs.

The wolf had walked with her-and had regally ignored her attempts to teach her to fetch.

Ruby sat comfortably at her table, enjoying the quiet patter of rain. And thought of her mother's words. No, she wouldn't look that deeply. She didn't mind a skim through the thoughts, but that deliberate search was something she considered an abuse of power.

A woman who demanded privacy had to respect that of others.

But she would pry without a qualm.

"Your family lives in Atlas, Atlas not Atlas-Mantle?"

"Hmm. Yes." Weiss had the kettle on and was choosing from one of Diana's delightful collection of teapots. "They're both managing the company. My father is the CEO'

"And your mother?" Idly, Ruby slipped the sketchpad out of the bag Weiss tossed on the table.

"She's a member of the board." After a mild debate, Weiss selected a pot shaped like a faerie with wings for the handle. "They're brilliant," she continued, carefully measuring out ground coffee beans. "And really marvelous. My mother was made chairman last year and-"

Weiss trailed off, stunned and just a little horrified when she saw Ruby studying her sketch of the wolf.

"These are wonderful." Ruby didn't bother to look up, but turned another page and narrowed her eyes in concentration at Weiss' drawing of a stand of trees and lacy ferns. Peeking through those airy shapes were the suggestion of wings, of laughing eyes.

Weiss saw the faeries, Ruby thought and smiled.

"They're just doodles." Weiss' fingers itched to snatch the book, close it away, but manners held her back. "It's just a hobby."

And when Ruby's eyes shot to hers, she nearly shivered.

"Why would you say that, and try to believe it, when you have a talent and a love for it?"

"It's only something I do in my spare time-now and again."

Ruby turned the next page. Weiss had done a study of the cottage, made it look like something out of an old and charming legend with its ring of trees and welcoming porch. "And you're insulted when someone calls you foolish?" She muttered. "It's foolish you are if you don't do what you love instead of wringing your hands about it."

"That's a ridiculous thing to say. I do not wring my hands." Weiss turned back to take the kettle off the bowl and prevent herself from doing exactly that. "It's a hobby. Most people have one."

"It's your gift," Ruby corrected, "and you've been neglecting it."

"You can't make a living off of doodles."

"What does making a living have to do with it?" Ruby's tone was so arrogantly royal, Weiss had to laugh. "Oh, nothing other than food, shelter, responsibility." Weiss came back to set the pot on the table, turned to fetch cups. "Little things like that from the real world."

"Then sell your art if you've a need to make a living."

"Nobody's going to buy pencil sketches from a CEO of the SDC, it simply isn't done."

"I'll buy this one." Ruby rose and held the book open to one of her studies of the wolf. In it, the wolf stood, facing the onlooker with a challenging glint in her eyes exactly like the one in Ruby's. "Name your price."

"I'm not selling it, and you're not buying in to make some point." Refusing to take Ruby seriously, she waved her back. "Sit down and have your coffee."

"Then give me the sketch." Ruby angled her head as she looked at it again. "I like it. And this one." Ruby flipped the page to the trees and fern faeries. "I could use something like this in the game I'm doing. I've no talent for drawing."

"Then who does the drawings for your graphics?" Weiss asked hoping to change the subject, and as a last resort, got out the burned buns. 

"Mmm. Different people for different moods." Ruby sat again, absently took one of the rolls. It was hard and undeniably burned, but if you got past that, it was wonderfully sweet and generously filled with currants.

"So how do you-"

"Do either of your parents draw?" Ruby interrupted.

"No." Even the thought of it made her chuckle. The idea of either of her smart and busy parents settling down to dream with pencil and paper. "They gave me lessons when I was a child and showed an interest. And my mother actually keeps a sketch I made of the bay when I was a teenager framed and in her office at the university."

"So she appreciates your talent."

"She loves her daughter," Weiss corrected and poured the coffee.

"Then she should expect the daughter she loves to pursue her own gifts, explore her own talents," Ruby said casually, but continued down the path of her family. "Perhaps one of your grandparents was an artist."

"No, my paternal grandfather was a Nicholas Schnee, he founded the Schnee Dust Company after finding a dust mine. It seems to come naturally through the family. My grandmother on that side was what I suppose you'd call a typical wife and mother of her time. She still keeps a lovely home."

Ruby struggled against impatience-and against a wince as Weiss added three spoons of sugar to her cup. She usually take those with five "And on your mother's side?"

"Oh, my grandfather's retired now. They live in Mistral. My grandmother does beautiful needlework, so I suppose that's a kind of art." Her lips pursed for a moment as she stirred her tea. "Now that I think of it, her mother-my great-grandmother painted. We have a couple of her oils. I think my grandmother and her brother have the rest. She was- eccentric," Weiss said with a grin.

"Was she now? And how was she eccentric?"

"I never knew her, but children pick up bits and pieces when adults gossip. She read palms and talked to animals-all decidedly against her husband's wishes. He was, as I recall, a very pragmatic Atlas man, and she was a dreamy Mistralian woman."

"So, she was Mistralian?" Ruby felt a low vibration along her spine. A warning, a frisson of power. "And her family name?"

"Ah-" Weiss searched back through her memory. "Cavendish. She's Diana's great grandmother as well. I think her name was Beatrix Weiss Cavendish. " Weiss continued, contentedly drinking coffee while everything inside Ruby went on alert. "My mother named me for her in what she calls an irresistible flash of sentiment. I suppose that's why she-my great-grandmother-left me her pendant. It's a lovely old piece. An oval moonstone in a hammered silver setting."

In a slow and deliberate move, Ruby set aside the coffee she could no longer taste. "She was Beatrix Cavendish."

"That's right. I think there was some wonderfully romantic story-or else I've made it up-about how my great-grandfather met her when she was on holiday in Mistral. She was painting on the cliffs-in Haven. That's odd, I don't know why I'm so sure it was Haven."

Weiss puzzled over that for a moment, then shrugged it away. "Anyway, they fell in love on the spot, and she went back to Atlas with him, left her home and her family. Then they immigrated to Vale, and eventually settled in Mistral"

Weiss Cavendish from Mistral. By the goddess, fate had twisted around and laid one more trap for her. Ruby picked up her tea again to wet her throat. "My grandmother's family name from my mother's side is Cavendish" Ruby spoke in a voice that was flat and cool. "As I said before, Diana is a distant cousin. Your great-grandmother would be a distant cousin of mine."

"You're kidding." Stunned and delighted, Weiss beamed at her.

"In matters such as family, I try not to joke."

"That would be amazing. Absolutely. Well, it's a small world." Weiss laughed and lifted her cup. "Nice to meet you. Cousin Ruby."

In the name of the gods, Ruby thought, and fatalistically tapped her cup to hers. The woman currently smiling at him out of those big, beautiful eyes had elfin blood, and didn't even know it.

"There's your rainbow, Weiss." Ruby continued to look at her, but she knew the colored arch had spread in the sky outside. She hadn't conjured it-but sensed her father had.

"Oh!" Weiss leaped up, and after one quick peek out the window, dashed to the door. "Come out and see. It's wonderful!"

Weiss raced out, clattered down the steps and looked up.

Weiss had never seen one so clear, so perfectly defined. Against the watery-blue sky, each luminous layer stood out, shimmering at the edges with gold, melting into the next color, from rose to lavender to delicate yellow to candy-pink. It spread high, each tip grazing the tops of the trees.

"I've never seen one so beautiful." When Ruby joined her, she was both disconcerted and touched when Weiss took her hand. But even as she looked up at the arch, Ruby promised herself she wouldn't fall in love with Weiss unless it was what she wanted.

She wouldn't be maneuvered, cajoled, seduced. She would make her decision with a clear mind.

But that didn't mean she couldn't take some of what she wanted in the meantime.

"This means nothing more, and nothing less" Ruby said. "What?" Weiss turned to look at her in confusion.

"This." Ruby cupped her face, bent down and laid her lips gently on Weiss' open ones.

Soft as silk, gentle as the rain that was still falling through the pearly sunlight. Ruby would keep it that way, for both of them, and lock down on the needs that were fiercer, more keen than was wise or safe.

Just a taste of that innocence, a glimpse of that tender heart Weiss had no idea how to defend, Ruby told herself. She would do what she could to keep that heart from falling too deeply or she might break it.

Weiss couldn't stop herself from giving, could hold nothing back against such tenderness. Even when the fingers on her face tightened, Ruby's mouth remained soft, easy, as if teaching hers what there was, what there could be.

Instinctively Weiss soothed her hands over the tension of Ruby's shoulders and let herself sink into her.

Ruby eased away before desire could outrace reason. When Weiss only stared up at her with those beautiful eyes blurred, those soft lips parted, Ruby let her go.

"I guess it's just, ah, chemistry." Weiss' heart was pounding in great, hammering leaps.

"Chemistry," Ruby said, "can be dangerous."

"You can't make discoveries without some risks." It should have shocked her, a comment like that coming out of her mouth, such an obvious invitation to continue, to finish. But it seemed natural, and right. 

"In this case it's best you know all the elements you're dealing with. How much are you willing to find out, I wonder?"

"I came here to find out all sorts of things." Weiss let out a quiet breath. "I didn't expect to find you."

"No. You're looking for Weiss first." Ruby hooked her thumbs in her pockets, rocked back on her heels. "If I took you inside, took you here for that matter, you'd find a part of her quickly enough. Is that what you want?"

"No." It was another surprise to hear the denial when every nerve in her body was sizzling. "Because then it would be as you said before. Simple. I'm not looking for simple."

"Still, I'll kiss you again, when I want to" Ruby grinned.

Weiss angled her head, ignored the quick flutter in her belly. "I'll let you kiss me again, when I wanted to"

Ruby flashed a grin full of power and appreciation. "You're quite a woman, Weiss of the Cavendishes."

"Maybe I do." It pleased her enormously just then to think so. "Maybe I'll have to find more."

"That you will." Ruby's grin faded. "When you do, I hope you know what to do about it. Pick a day next week and come over. Bring your sketchbook."

"What for?"

"An idea I have brewing. We'll see if it suits both of us."

It couldn't hurt, Weiss mused. And it would give her some time to think about everything that had happened that morning. "All right, but one day's the same as the next to me. My schedule's open these days."

"You'll know which day when it comes." Ruby reached out to toy with the ends of her hair. "So will I."

"And that, I suppose, is some kind of mysticism."

"You don't know the half of it," Ruby murmured. "Good day to you, Cousin Weiss."

Ruby gave her hair an absent tug, then turned and walked away.

Well, Weiss thought, as days went, it hadn't been half-bad so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo excited to write this. If anyone here is playing lol you're going to love this chapter just as much as I did. Sorry I couldn't resist it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii I'm back sorry it took me so long to come back to writing. Thanks for waiting if anyone is ever waiting for this. Thank you so much. I'll be posting much more frequently and I'm looking to post my second story the BB witchcraft au tomorrow. I'll update at least once a week or as frequently as I can to make up for lost time.

Weiss watched spring burst into life. And watching, it seemed something burst into life inside her as well. Daffodils and windflowers shimmered into bloom. The little pear tree outside the kitchen window opened its delicate white blossoms and danced in the wind.

All the while she felt herself begin to bloom. Was there more color in her face? she wondered, more light in her eyes? She knew she smiled more often, enjoyed the sensation of feeling her own lips curve up for no particular reason as she walked or sketched or simply sat on the porch in the warming air to read for hours.

Nights no longer seemed lonely. When the wolf came, Weiss talked to her about whatever was on her mind. When the wolf didn't, she was content to spend her evening alone.

Weiss wasn't entirely sure what was different, only that something was. And that there were other, bigger changes yet to come.

Maybe it was the decision she'd made not to go back to Atlas or to SDC, or the practical apartment minutes from her parents' home.

Even as Weiss was born into wealth she had been cautious with money. Sure she bought clothes the amount of an apartment complex but most of her money went to investment and more investments. One she had kept her eyes on and grew splendid over the years. Not to mention the inheritance left to her name by her grandfather, Nicholas Schnee. Weiss Schnee had enough money under her belt to build her own business empire from scratch. She only need to decide where and what it would be.

Say Weiss decided to buy a house in the vicinity, it would hardly be a dent on her savings. 

Somewhere quiet and beautiful, she thought now as she stood on the front porch with a cup of steaming coffee to welcome another morning. It had to be a house, she knew. No more apartment living. And somewhere in the country. She wasn't going to be happy in the bustle and rush of the city ever again. She'd have a garden she planted herself-once she learned how-and maybe a little creek or pond.

It had to be close enough to the sea that she could walk to it, hear its song at night as she drifted toward sleep. Maybe, just maybe, on that next trip to town she'd visit a realtor. Just to see what was available.

It was such a big step-choosing a spot, buying a house-furnishing it, maintaining it. She caught herself winding the tip of her braid around her finger and deliberately dropped her hand. She was ready to make that step. She would make it.

If she found something nearby, she wouldn't have to leave the wolf. Or Ruby.

With that thought, Weiss shook her head. No, she couldn't add Ruby into the equation, or make her part of the reason she was considering settling in the area. Ruby was her own woman, and would come and go when and where she pleased.

Just like the wolf, Weiss realized and sighed. Neither one of them were hers, after all. They were both loners, both beautiful creatures who belonged to no one. And who'd come into her life-helped change it in some ways, she supposed. Though the biggest changes were up to her.

It seemed that after three weeks in the little cabin in the clearing, she was ready to make them. Not just drifting anymore, she thought. Not just wondering. Time to take definite steps.

The subtle tug at her mind had her eyes narrowing, her head angling as if to hear something soft whispered in the distance. It was almost as if she could hear her name, quietly called.

Ruby said to come to her, Weiss remembered. That she'd know when the time was right. Well, there was no time like the present, no better time than when she was in such a decisive mood. And after the visit, she'd drive into town and see that realtor.

~°~

Ruby knew she was coming. She'd been careful to keep her contact with Weiss limited over the past several days. Perhaps she hadn't been able to stay away completely. Ruby did worry about her just a bit, thinking of her alone, and more out of her element than she knew.

But it was easy enough to check up on her, to walk to her door and have her open it for her. Ruby could hardly deny she enjoyed the way Weiss welcomed her, bending down to stroke her head and back or nuzzle her face against her throat.

Weiss had no fear of the wolf, Ruby mused. She only made her wary when she was, well Ruby.

But Weiss was coming to Ruby, not the wolf, and would have to deal with her. She thought her plan was a good one, for both of them. One that would give Weiss the opportunity to explore her own talents-and would give each of them time to learn more about the other.

Ruby wouldn't touch her again until they did. She promised herself that. Still, the thought of it had her stomach knotting, her muscles bunching tight. Infuriated with the reaction, Ruby ordered her mind to clear, her body to relax. And was only more infuriated when even her powers didn't calm all the tension.

"I can't even handle a physical reaction to a pretty half witch," Ruby grumbled and walked back inside her cabin.

Damned if she was going to stand on the porch like some starry-eyed lover and watch for her.

So instead Ruby paced and muttered until she heard the knock on the door.

Mood inexplicably foul, Ruby flung open the door. And there she stood, with the sun streaming behind her, a shy smile on her face, her hair coming loose from her braid and a clutch of tiny white roses in her hand.

"Good morning. I think they're tiny wild roses but I'm not completely sure. I need to brush up on my herbology"

Weiss offered them, and Ruby felt the heart she was so determined to defend, tremble in her breast. Happiness shined in her eyes, lovely pink color glowed in her cheeks. And there were wildflowers in her hand. All Ruby could do was stare. And want. When she didn't respond, Weiss lowered her hand. "Don't you like flowers?"

"I do, yes. Sorry, I was distracted." For Jinn's sake, get a hold of yourself, Ruby Branwen But even with the order, her smile was in direct contrast to her words. "Come in, Weiss. You're very welcome here, and so are your flowers."

"If I've come at a bad time," Weiss began, but Ruby was already stepping back, widening the opening of the door in invitation. "I thought I would come by before I drove into town."

"For more books?" Ruby left the door open, as if to give her a route of escape.

"For those, and to talk to someone about property. I'm thinking of buying some in the area."

"Are you now?" Ruby's brow winged up. "Is this the place for you?"

"It seems to be. It could be." Weiss moved her shoulders. "Someplace must be."

"And have you decided-how did you put it-what you'll do to make your living?"

"Not exactly." The light in her eyes dimmed a little with worry. "But I will."

Ruby was sorry to have put that doubt on her face yet she was thrilled at the determination in Weiss' voice. "I have an idea about that. Come back to the kitchen, and we'll find something to put your little flowers in."

"Have you been in the woods? Everything's starting to pop and bloom. It's wonderful. And all these marvelous flowers around Diana's cottage. I don't recognize half of them, or the ones around yours."

"Most are simple, and useful for one thing or another." Ruby rooted out a tiny red vase for the white roses as she craned up to peer out her kitchen window.

"Oh, you've more back here. Are they herbs?"

"Yup. they are."

"For cooking."

"For that." A smile tugged at Ruby's lips as she slipped the delicate stems into the glass. "And all manner of things. Will you hunt up a book on herbs now?"

"Probably." Weiss laughed and dropped back to the flats of her feet. "There's so much I've never paid attention to. Now I can't seem to find out enough."

"And that includes yourself." Weiss blinked. "I suppose it does." comes the reply.

"So-" Ruby couldn't resist and pleased herself by toying with the ends of her braid. "What have you found out about Weiss?"

"That she's not as inept as she thought." Ruby's gaze swept back up to hers, sharpened. 

"And why would you have thought that?"

"Oh, I don't mean about everything. I know how to learn, and how to apply what I learn. I'm organized and practical and I have a good mind. It was the little things and the really big ones I never seemed to know what to do about. Anything in between I handled just fine. But the little things I let go, and the big ones- I always felt I should do what others thought I should do about them."

"I'm about to give you a suggestion on what you'd call a big thing. I expect you to do as you like about it."

"What is it?"

"In a bit," Ruby said with a vague wave of her hand.

"Come in here and have a look at what I'm doing."

Baffled, Weiss walked into the adjoining office with him. Ruby's computer was up and running, the screen saver swimming with moons and stars and symbols Weiss didn't recognize. Ruby tapped a key and had text popping up.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked her, and Weiss bent forward to read. A moment later she was laughing. "I think I can't read what appears to be computer signals and some foreign language."

Ruby glanced down, let out an impatient huff of breath. She'd gotten so involved in the story line she hadn't considered. Well, that could be fixed. She nearly flicked her wrist to have the straight story line brought up, caught herself not a moment too soon, then made a show of tapping keys while the basic translation spell ran through her mind.

"There." The screen jiggled, then blipped and brought up new text. "Sit down and read it."

Since nothing would have delighted her more, Weiss did as she asked. It only took a few lines for her to understand. "It's a sequel to Tales of Grimm." Thrilled, she turned her face up to Ruby. "That's wonderful. You've written another. Have you finished it?"

"If you'd read it you'd see for yourself."

"Yes, yes." This time it was she who waved him away as she settled down to be entertained. "Oh! Kidnapped. Lux has been kidnapped and the evil warlock's put a spell on her to strip her of her powers."

"Witch," Ruby muttered, wincing a little. "A male witch is still a witch."

"Really? Well- He's locked all her gifts up in a magic box. It's because he's in love with her, isn't it?"

"What?"

"It has to be," Weiss insisted. Lux's so beautiful and strong and full of light. He'd want her, and this is his way of forcing her to belong to him."

Considering, Ruby slipped her hands into her hoodie pockets. "Is it now?"

"It must be. Yes, and here's a handsome warlock-I mean witch or a beautiful one, yes maybe a female lead works too. What about her best friend from tales of grimm? Jinx! She who'll do battle with the evil one to get the box of power. It's wonderful."

Weiss all but put her nose to the screen, annoyed she hadn't thought to put on her reading glasses. "Just look at all the traps and spells the hero will have to fight just to get to her. Then when Jinx frees her, Lux won't have any magic to help. Just her wits. After all she did have a spell thief skin in the first game right?" Weiss murmured, delighted with the story. "They'll face all this together, risk destruction. Wow, Summoner's Rift. Sounds ominous, passionate. This is what was missing from the first one."

More stunned than insulted, Ruby gaped at her. "Excuse me?"

"It had such wonderful magic and adventure, but no romance. I'm so glad you've added it this time. Jinx will fall madly in love with Lux, and she with her as they work together, face all these dangers."

Her eyes gleamed as she leaned back and refocused them on Ruby. "Then when they defeat the evil witch, find the box, it should be their love that breaks the spell, opens it and gives Lux back her powers. So they'll live happily ever after."

She smiled a bit hesitantly at the shuttered look in Ruby's eyes. "Won't they?"

"they will." With a few adjustments to the story line, Ruby decided. But that was her task for later. "What do you think of the magic dragons in the Land of Dawn"

"Magic dragons?"

"Here." Ruby bent down, leaning close and manually scrolling to the segment. "Read this," she said and her breath feathered warm across her cheek. "And tell me your thoughts."

Weiss had to adjust her thoughts to block out the quick jump of her pulse, but dutifully focused on the words and read. "Fabulous. Just fabulous. I can just see them flying away on the back of a dragon, over the red waters of the sea, and the mist-covered hills."

"Can you? Show me how you see it-just that. Draw it for me." Ruby pulled her sketchbook out of her bag. "I haven't got a clear image of it."

"No? I don't know how you could write this without it." Weiss picked up a pencil and began to draw. "The dragon should be magnificent. Fierce and beautiful, with wonderful gold wings and eyes like rubies. Long and sleek and powerful," she murmured as she sketched. "Wild and dangerous."

It was precisely what she wanted, Ruby noted as the drawing came to life under her hand. No tame pet, no captured oddity. She had it exactly: the proud, fierce head, the long powerful body with its wide sweep of wings, the slashing tail, the feel of great movement.

"Do another now." Impatient, Ruby tore off the first sketch, set it aside. "Of the sea and hills."

"All right." Weiss supposed a rough drawing might help Ruby get a more solid visual for her story. Closing her eyes a moment, Weiss brought the image into her mind, that wide, shimmering sea with cresting waves, the jagged rocks that speared silver out of thick swirling mists, the glint of sunlight gilding the edges, and the dark shadow of mountains beyond.

When Weiss was done with it, Ruby ripped that page away as well, demanded she do another. This time of Ezreal, the evil witch.

Weiss had great fun with that, grinning to herself as she worked. Ezreal should be handsome, she decided. Cruelly so. No wart-faced gnome with a hunched back, but a tall, dashing man with blonde hair and hard dark eyes. She dressed him in robes, imagined they would be royal blue, like a prince. A broken prince. 

"Why didn't you make him ugly?" Ruby asked her.

"Because he wouldn't be. And if he were, it might seem as if Lux refused him just because of his looks. She didn't-it was his heart she rejected. The darkness of it that you'd see in the eyes."

"But the hero, Jinx. You described her in an unorthodox way. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ruby grinned.

"Alright then Miss Branwen. I'll try. You said Jinx has long blue hair in a twin braid and a cannon and tattoos?" 

"Of course. We'd expect, even demand that. Isn't it your idea being tired of those girlishly pretty men with curly gold hair." Lost in the story, Weiss tore off the page herself to begin another. 

"She'll be dark, dangerous, too. Brave certainly, but not without flaws. I like my heroes human. Still, she risked her life for Lux, first to regain her place in Zaun. And then for love."

Weiss laughed a little as she leaned back from the sketch. "She looks a bit like you," she commented. "But why not? It's your story. Everyone wants to be the hero of their own story after all." She smiled at Ruby. "And it's a wonderful story, Ruby. Can I read the rest?"

"Not yet." There were changes to be made now, she thought, and switched off the screen.

"Oh." Disappointment rang in her voice, and fed Ruby's ego. "I just want to see what happens after they fly out of the Land Of Dawn."

"If you do, you'll have to accept my proposition."

"Proposition?"

"A business one. Do the drawings for me. All of them. It's a great deal of work as most of the levels will be complex. I'll need an exacting amount of detail for the graphics, and I'm not easily satisfied."

Weiss held up a hand. She wanted to stop Ruby, to give herself time to find her voice. "You want me to draw the story?"

"It's not a simple matter. I'll require hundreds of sketches, all manner of scenes and angles."

"I don't have any experience."

"No?" Ruby lifted her sketch of the dragon.

"I just tossed those off," Weiss insisted, pushing to her feet with a sense of panic. "I didn't think."

"Is that the way of it?" Interesting. "Fine then, don't think, just draw."

Weiss couldn't keep up, couldn't quite catch her breath. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious," Ruby corrected, and laid the sketch down again. "Were you when you said you wanted to do what made you happy?"

"Yes." Weiss was rubbing a hand over her heart, unaware of the movement.

"Then work with me on this if it pleases you. You'll make the living you need. The RWBY Legacy will see to that part well enough. It's up to you, Weiss."

"Wait, just wait." Weiss kept her hand up, turned away to walk to the window. The sky was still blue, she noted, the forest still green. And the wind blew with the same steady breath.

It was only her life that was changing. If she let it.

To do something she loved for a living? To use it freely and with pleasure and have it give back everything she needed? Could that be possible? Could it be real?

And it was then Weiss realized it wasn't panic hot in her throat, pounding in her blood. It was excitement.

"Do you mean this? Do you think my sketches would suit your story?"

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise. The choice is yours."

"Mine," Weiss said, quietly, like a breath. "Then, yes, it would please me very much." Her voice was slow, thoughtful. But when the full scope of her offer struck, she whirled around, her eyes brilliant. Ruby saw those tiny silver lights in her eyes. "I'd love to work with you on it. When do we start?"

Ruby took the hand she held out, clasped it firmly in hers before placing a soft kiss on top of it. "We just did, my lady."


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit boring but I felt it necessary to cut the chapter at this point for aesthetic plot reasons. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is longer and more eventful.

Later, when Weiss was back in her kitchen celebrating with a glass of wine and a grilled cheese sandwich, she tried to remember if she'd ever been happier. 

She didn't think so.

She'd never gotten into town for her books and her house hunting but that would come. Instead, she mused, she'd found an opening to a new career. One that thrilled her.

She had a chance now, a true and tangible chance for a new direction. 

Not that Ruby Branwen was going to make it easy. On the contrary, she decided, licking cheese from her thumb. Ruby was demanding, occasionally overbearing and very very much like a perfectionist.

Weiss had done a full dozen sketched of the gnomes of Freljord before Ruby approved of a single one.

It did earn Weiss that bright smile she won't admit she loved seeing on the woman.

Well, that was fine. Weiss didn't need to be patted on the head, didn't require effusive praise. She appreciates the fact that Ruby expected her to be good, that she already assumed they'd make a successful team.

A team. Weiss all but hugged the word to her. That made her part of something. After all these years of quiet wishing she was telling stories. Not with words, she never had the right words. But with her drawings. The thing she loved most and had convinced herself over the years was an acceptable hobby and no more.

Now, it was hers.

Still, she was in many ways a practical woman. Weiss cut through her delight and talked terms with Ruby. The amount Ruby offered her to say was sufficient enough to maintain the lifestyle she'd been living. It's not as extravagant as being COO of her father's company. Still, as far as living goes, she would be very much alive and all the better for it with Ruby's offer.

She'd have her house now, she thought, toasting to herself. Alone. Like what she used to do in her penthouse back in Atlas after closing a huge deal except this time it's not about Schnee Dust Company, it's not about being Jacques Schnee's precious heir. This victory is all about Weiss Schnee. And still, she's alone.

She shook off the little pang. She was used to being alone. It's just how things are done in the Schnee manor after all. She enjoys her solitude. Maybe she does feel quick pulls and tugs of attraction for Ruby but she understood there would be no acting on it now that they were working together. 

Ruby didn't demonstrate any sign of wanting a more personal relationship now. If that stung Weiss' pride a bit, then welll she'll just have to pay it no heed. Ruby was her employer after all.

Weiss vaguely remembers having a huge crush on their resident all-star athlete Pyrrha Nikos, captain of the track and field team for her senior year in high school. She could clearly remember those heartbreaking flutters and thrills every time she caught sight of her throwing that javelin. What stopped her from wishing that fiery red head would one day turn her way was the disgust she felt when Pyrrha went moony eyed for a certain dork. Now that Weiss remembered him, she couldn't quite recall his name. Was it Jack Arc? No, something lousy. Doesn't matter. Weiss had no care for him nor any recollection of him except that he was too lame to deserve someone like Pyrrha. 

And in college, it had been a criminology student with the name Blake Belladonna. Blake was definitely Weiss's type. She was mysterious, edgy, a bit of loner. Not to mention she was breathtakingly smart and beautiful. They were paired off during a class debate and Blake won by a mile. Weiss didn't take much to losing you see and Blake's smirk and deep gold eyes had Weiss falling for the faunus no more natural than a ripe fruit falling from the tree. 

Weiss didn't regret it though, even if Blake left after that one semester they spent together. After all, Weiss had one semester of a picture perfect college storybook romance and had given her virginity to a wonderful woman. 

It had taken Weiss a while to realize that she hadn't loved Blake as much as she thought she did. She had love the idea of Blake. After that, Weiss being not enough reason for Blake to stay didn't hurt as much. Even then Weiss understood that Blake was building herself as her own woman and Weiss doubted there was room for her in there. 

Love just didn't come easy for her. To say she's been lonely all this time is an understatement. She finds herself being attracted to mysterious and sexy characters and unfortunately for her there's one half a mile away. 

Ruby Branwen. Weiss finds herself musing. She is everything Weiss wants and more.

Of course there was Neptune, sweet, steady, sensible, Neptune. Though she loved him, she'd known as soon as they'd become lovers that she'd never feel that wild thrill with him. Nothing like the one she feels with Ruby.

It wasn't from lack of trying either. Weiss tried. Her parents had settled on him and it seems logical that she would fall in love with him, enough to marry him and make a comfortable life with him. 

Hadn't it been the thought of that, a comfortable life, that had finally frightened her enough to make her run?

Weiss could say now she'd been right to do so. It would have been wrong to settle for less than anything she supposed. For less than what she's discovering now. Her place, her wants, her flaws and her talents. 

They wouldn't understand, not yet. Maybe not ever. Her father, Jacques Schnee was not exactly the forgiving type. It's either you're perfection or nothing. Weiss grew up with that hanging over her head. After she was established in a home of her own, with a career of her own, they would see. Maybe, just maybe, they'd even be proud of her.

Weiss glanced at her phone, considered, then shook her head. No, not yet. She wouldn't call her parents and tell them what she was doing. Not quite yet. She didn't want to hear the doubt, the concern, the carefully masked impatience in their voices, and spoil the moment.

It was such a lovely moment. 

So when she heard the knock on the front door, she sprang up. It has to be Ruby. And oh, that was perfect. Ruby brought more work and they could sit in the kitchen and discuss it.

Weiss would make coffee. She thought as she hurried through the cabin. A glass and a half of wine was enough if she wanted her mind perfectly clear. She'd had another idea about the Land of Dawn and how the red sea should reflect when she'd walked home.

Eager to tell Ruby, Weiss opened the door. Her delighted smile of welcome shifted to blank shock.

"Weiss, you shouldn't open the door without seeing who it is first. You're much too trusting for your own good."

With the spring breeze blowing behind him, Neptune stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to introduce SWRW's Neptune. Yep, the Blake mentioned is the same Blake in Burn for me, Detective. I guess this is some crumbs for monochrome shippers.


End file.
